Incursio Votum: Echoes of the Blue Flame
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Two Worlds are connected by the events of a separate reality, giving birth to the Alter Egos. Two Black Rock Shooters must stop an Alter Ego out to conquer all. Foes and friends, old and new, will appear on their journey to find the ones chosen by the Flame. Beware of the Beast… as even Insanity is helpless before it once the crown is donned. Rated T for violence. may go up later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Rock Shooter franchise. All rights are reserved to the respective owners. This story is for entertainment reasons only and not for profit. I only own the OC's. (However, some OC's are based off of characters from other Anime appearance wise, so I don't know if I can take credit for them or not...)  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Worlds Apart, Realities Conjoined._**

**Other World**

A stood at the gateway that lead to the decaying castle that stood before her. The girl's smooth uneven twin tails swayed in the gentle breeze as she stared at the person who stood before her. Her jacket also flapped, revealing her midriff, which had a large diagonal stitched scar line on the right side, with a smaller one on the upper left, just underneath her breast

Standing before her was a girl apparently a year or two older than herself . Her long orange hair held up in twin tails as well. Her matching orange eyes stared blankly at the black haired girl. Her outfit consisted of a black hooded vest with white stripes at the side. The front was fastened closed at the upper torso, covering her breasts covered while leaving the girl's midriff completely exposed. Beneath them was a matching pleated miniskirt with white highlights at each fold. Her arms had jet black chains coiled tightly against them in a way not to restrict her movement. Her legs were covered by a pair of black boots that went up to just below her knees. The legs had chains wrapped around them, but not as many compared to the arms. The girl also wore black fingerless gloves with white cuffs.

"Chain Buster…" the orange haired girl introduced herself stoically.

The black haired girl remained silent before looking over her shoulder at the person who stood behind her.

A twin version of her stepped forward. She was very similar, yet had obvious differences to tell her apart. The most noticeable were that her twin tails were a lot shorter and spikier and her midriff was lacking any scars. Further differentiating her was a pair of dog tags that she wore around her neck. Her outfit was similar to her twin, but was ragged and torn in different places. The jacket was in the worst shape of all. The left sleeve was missing completely while the right was missing up to the elbow, with what was remaining perforated with holes of varying sizes. The hood was in shreds, no longer able to serve its purpose. Her shorts were ripped in various places, yet still were able to keep their wearer decent enough. Clutching within her left hand was a large ebony hand held cannon that was as large as herself with a bayonet blade protruding from the bottom of the gun's barrel. Her right reached for a thin black sword with a guard that extended parallel with the grip from the pommel.

Chain Buster examined the approaching girl before flicking both her arms, causing some of the chains to unravel and fall to the ground.

Black Rock Shooter held out her arm as a black hand held cannon was formed . Once completed, both the stoic girl and her double raised their respectful Rock Cannons and aimed them at the girl.

Chain Buster looked at the pair before a faint smile formed on her face. She grasped the chains that dangled from her wrists before raising one up and having it rise into the air. The girl then swung her arm forward, causing the chain to slam into the ground with tremendous force, causing the checkerboard styled ground to give way and shatter instantly.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

Both of the twins looked at the girl before answering at the same time.

"Black Rock Shooter"

**_Two Weeks Ago -_**

A cloud of dust was formed as a black haired girl leaped out of it, avoiding glowing magenta projectiles that were fired randomly in her direction. The girl's blue flame that came from her left eye flickered slightly as she ran. For the past hour, she was struggling to avoid the attacker who ambushed her. Two months since she helped out Matoi Kuro rescue her friend, she was approached by a girl who referred to herself as Strength. She warned her that she sensed something unusual happening and needed to be prepared for something and then just left.

Black Rock Shooter leaped onto the ledge of a half demolished building, The Other Self used her Rock Cannon to support herself while staring at her opponent in front of her as her blue flame started to burn weakly. Her foe leaped up and landed behind the exhausted girl.

The girl basically was a white version of herself. The girl had extremely pale white skin while her snow white hair was held up in twin tails that were identical with each other, both spiky and long. Her outfit consisted of the same clothing, but was as white as her hair with black stripes. The zipper to her shorts was left undone. Her exposed white stockings almost blended with her skin as the rest of them were hidden underneath boots that went to the knees. Her magenta eyes stared at her as a magenta flame flared from her right eye.

"Pathetic… to think that you look so much like her…" the albino-esque girl said in disappointment before holding up her own white colored Rock Cannon, which had glowing magenta band near the base of the barrel with four prongs at the other end. "Perhaps it is time for you to perish."

"White Rock Shooter-sama, that's enough." a voice said.

White Rock Shooter turned her head to see a young boy floating in the air. The scarlet hair whipped in the air as his matching eyes that were devoid of any life stared at the all white girl. He was wearing a black Cloak that hid his entire body, except for his head.

"I guess you're right… I only came here to gauge this look alike's strength. It appears she's weaker than I originally thought." WRS said calmly with a nod. She lowered her weapon and looked at the black haired Other Self.

"We'll meet again, little girl. Next time I hope you don't disappoint me." she said before casually leaping off the platform and falling out of sight.

Black Rock shooter turned to look at the cloaked boy, who in turn stared back.

"I strongly advise you get stronger, Black Rock Shooter-san… My lord wants you to survive what's to come…" he said while keeping an emotionless face before he started to float away. "As with White Rock Shooter-sama, I, as well, will return… but for different reasons."

BRS only glared at the boy with a determined face.

"Before I leave, I should advise you, the one who gave you your scars has returned." the boy said.

The silent girl's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. It was over a year since her last confrontation with her.

"Until our next meeting, I wish you the best of luck." the boy said before flying away.

Black Rock Shooter held her hand out and opened her mouth, about to say something but ultimately decided not to as she closed her mouth.

**_Present- Other World, wasteland_**

A lone figure walked through the desert wasteland, He occasionally stopped to look for his barings

The boy of around sixteen years of age had jet black hair that was messily kept yet spiked while the bangs framed his face. His sickly pale white skin sharply contrasted his hair. A stitched scar ran from the upper right temple diagonally down to the bridge of his nose, going just above his right that was eye violet colored with a slit shaped pupil. His left eye was covered by a black metallic adornment, acting like an eye patch. Protruding from his forehead was two small black horns that curved upwards a little bit.

His outfit consisted of a long black jacket similar to the girl's own, but instead was slightly ragged and missing the white highlights and star. The right sleeve was completely torn off, revealing a slightly muscular arm underneath with two pairs of black belts crisscrossing each other tightened against the limb. The jacket was opened up, revealing a black tank top underneath it. His hands were both encased within metallic gauntlets that had the fingertips pointed to emulate claws as well as spikes at the knuckles. He was wearing black shorts with countless belts fastened to his legs . The feet were inside black metal boots that went up to his knees. The tips of each boot had three silver , razor sharp talon like protrusions while the heels each had a single one, given the boots the allusion of saurian feet. Appearing from underneath his jacket, around the back of his waist, was a long skeletal like tail that was ebony in color that swayed left and right lazily.

The Other Self shook his head in disappointment before walking on. However, he stopped upon hearing the almost rhythmic ringing of metal clashing against metal. The boy turned to his left and ran in that direction, slouching forward a little while flexing his fingers.

The further he ran, the louder the ringing became, signaling that he was heading in the right direction. Soon he approached a cliff side and noticed sparks flying above.

The boy leaped up and dug his fingers into the bedrock with one hand before doing it with the other hand, followed by his "toes" . He then pulled out his right hand and repeated the processes at a faster pace as he began to scale the cliff. A few minutes passed before he reached the top. Grasping the edge with both hands, he kicked off and did a backflip upwards. His feet landing first on the plateau.

The Other Self watched an all white girl with a white hand held cannon firing upon a young scarlet haired boy wearing a cloak. The boy was holding out a hand as a an almost invisible barrier was deflecting the magenta projectiles coming from the firearm while clutching a staff with a zigzagging end with glowing red highlights. Both of them stopped upon noticing the newcomer.

"Hmm…I didn't expect to have company out here." White Rock Shooter said in a polite manner.

"White Rock Shooter-sama, this person is like me…" the boy said.

"He's an Alter Ego? Interesting…" the white girl said in amusement before turning to the silent teen.

"May I ask what your name is? I'm White Rock Shooter, and my associate next to me is known as Void."

The boy remained silent for a moment before replying.

"Black Fang Tyrant."

As Black Fang Tyrant stated his name, he held out his hands to the sides, as deep violet flames erupted from the many gaps within the gauntlets. His tail raised upwards before it too was erupted into flames. As the flames appeared, the boy slouched forward a bit before raising his head upwards, staring at the pair.

"Tell me… where is Shadow Eater…" he demanded in an cold tone.

"So, you know of him." White Rock Shooter noted calmly. "True, I was asked by an associate to help his Alter Ego, but I never thought that someone else would know of him…"

Black Fang Tyrant took a step forward and held up one of his flaming hands.

"Tell me…" he said as his face contorted to one of anger. "Where is he?"

The white girl sighed and raised her firearm.

"I honestly don't know where he is. But one thing is for certain. Even if you do find him, you won't reach him." she explained. "Still, I was told that it is quite rare to find either an Other Self or Alter Ego to produce a Flame… "

Black Fang Tyrant stopped as he listened to White Rock Shooter, his flames settling down a little at the same time.

"You… know of the Flames?" he questioned.

White Rock Shooter nodded before continuing.

"For Other Selves, the Flame represents that they have untapped potential that is yet to be unlocked. The color represents the nature of the power yet to be attained. For Alter Egos, it's different… For them, the coloring represents how strong they are." she stated before magenta flames came out of her right eye. "I am neither a Self or Ego. Therefore my flame is completely different in nature."

Black Fang Tyrant's flames intensified in response to the appearance of the girl's own.

"An Outsider…" he muttered before raising his arms up and lunged forward.

White leaped up into the air and fired upon her opponent as Void watched intently. Tyrant didn't as much as flinch as he was struck in the shoulder by one of the glowing projectiles, having some of his violet blood spray from the wound slightly. The Alter Ego swung one of his flaming hands, attempting to slash the woman with his clawed tips. White Rock Shooter smirked and jabbed her weapon forward, the four prongs puncturing into the shoulder. More of the blood oozed from the wound before Tyrant was forced back towards the ground.

"I am impressed by you, Black Fang Tyrant. For a violet flame, you are very much under control of yourself." White stated as she landed on the ground gracefully. "Usually, Anyone with the violet flame will be driven insane by the power."

Tyrant glared at the girl in silence before he lunged again, White Rock Shooter sighed before leaping up into the air and swinging the barrel of her firearm into her opponent's unprotected side. The Alter Ego coughed up blood as the sounds of his ribs breaking could be heard clear as day before he was sent flying off the cliff, leaving a trail of violet blood that lead to the edge.

White Rock Shooter shook her head before looking at Void.

"It appears that despite his impressive strength, he's reckless and too slow for me. Still… what troubles me is that he has a Flame… the only one I know who has one is that look alike Other Self. " she mused to herself out loud.

"Remember, Other Selves by nature fight amongst one another, and Alter Egos follow the same rule." Void explained as he walked forward. " However, it is quite rare for an Alter Ego to act just like Black Fang Tyrant… It was almost like he had…emotions…"

"If he did… then that Alter Ego will be most troublesome. " the girl admitted with a faint frown.

"I recollect Shadow Eater warning us of a power so great, even insanity will bow before it. Perhaps Black Fang Tyrant is the one we were warned of." the scarlet haired boy stated while staring at the trail of violet blood.

"No… I don't think he's the one…" White Rock Shooter said while shaking her head. "Something tells me that things are only beginning, Void-kun… and we will be seeing that Alter Ego again in the future."

Down at the bottom, Black Fang Tyrant laid still on his side within a puddle of violet blood as the flames still kept on going. The Alter Ego was laboring to breathe. Each breath was shallow and weak, occasionally interrupted by him coughing up blood. The boy's eye was struggling to stay open as he tried to remain conscious. The only thought that came to mind was how he was defeated so easily by the white girl.

"I… I can't…die…here…" he wheezed as his eyesight became blurry.

The last image he could make out was a pair of legs wearing something black stepping into view before he slipped into unconsciousness.

_**The Ruined Castle**_

Black Rock Shooter fired a few shots from her firearm to distract Chain Buster as her double charged from the side, thrusting her own weapon forward in an attempt to impale the orange haired girl with the bayonet. However, she noticed this and spun in a circle, forcing her opponent to leap back to avoid being struck by the chain.

Chain Buster stopped spinning before twisting her arms, causing the chains to wrap around her arms again. The twins paused at the motion, weary of the action being a possible attempt to have them lower their guard.

"That's enough…" a voice said. " Be at ease you two, we were only testing you."

A Girl stepped out from behind a pillar. She wore a black gothic-lolita dress with a mechanical black tail sticking out from below the skirt. Her smooth black hair went to her shoulders while held together by a black headband that had cat ear like protrusions sticking out from it. The girl's golden eyes had slits, further enhancing her feline like appearance. Her feet were replaced with ebony mechanical ones with small serrated wheels where the heels were at with a protrusion that resembled cat's feet. Her hands were covered in sleek black metal gauntlets that had slots at the tips.

"I am known as Shade Runner. We were expecting you two. However, the only way we could've been certain that you weren't impostors was to engage you in combat." she explained. "Come inside, and I'll explain our situation."

The two Black Rock Shooters looked at each other. The one with the spiky twin tails nodded before relaxing a little. The other one followed soon after glaring at Chain Buster one last time. The pair walked up to Shade Runner and followed her into the castle.

"Before we continue, I should let you know that this place is a refuge for us Alter Egos…"

"Alter Egos?" the spiky Black Rock Shooter asked in confusion.

The Alter Ego turned to face her and nodded. "That's what we refer to Other Selves who never existed in this world until recently. We are very similar to Other Selves in many areas, which I believe one of you must be. However, there are two major differences, one is that we communicate verbally more, and the second is having the ability to express some emotion." she explained.

The Other Self Black Rock Shooter nodded in agreement.

"I also know that there are beings in this world that are neither Alter Ego or Other Self. We refer to them as Outsiders…" Shade Runner added before looking over her shoulder. "May I ask what your names are?"

"Black Rock Shooter." the twins said in unison.

"Okay… do either of you have another name that you go by?" the catgirl asked while shaking her head slightly.

The spiky haired Black Rock Shooter nodded before speaking up.

"I am also known as Stella…" she answered.

Shade Runner nodded as her tail flicked slightly.

"Stella. I take it you're not an Other Self." she deduced. " You speak almost as much as myself."

Stella nodded in response before looking at Black Rock Shooter, who only stared back at her twin indifferently .

The feline like Alter Ego looked forward while flicking her tail.

" Have either of you ever heard of the Legacy of the Beast?" she asked next.

Neither Black Rock Shooter responded in anyway.

"I am not surprised. It is something like a warning told amongst the Alter Egos. It goes something like this.

'The unity that never meant to be will bring new life that never existed. The ones blessed by Flame shall fight against the shadow's ruler, who seeks to become whole.

When the Emperor of Terror finds the heir, the slumbering power shall be received. The ruler shall fall when the Beast awakens.

.Beware of the Beast… as even Insanity is helpless against it once the crown is donned.'" the Alter Ego recited calmly.

**_Graveyard_**

A pale skinned man wearing an all black cloak with light grey highlights stood on the top of a tombstone. The robe covered his entire body, except for his head and neck. His short dark grey hair stood upright in spikes that pointed in random directions. His matching colored eyes watched in silent interest as a tiny black orb emanating a green aura danced in the air in front of his face.

"I see… you were significantly weakened by your human half rejecting you. I am honestly impressed you held on in your current state." the man said apathetically to the glowing speck. "And you wish to take revenge on the one responsible for what happened to you? "

The speck danced erratically in response as the glow intensified slightly.

"Very well… I will have Void restore your body to its original state… but on only one condition. You obey my every command." the man said before a faint smirk formed on his face. " Do you understand ?"

The orb glowed even more, causing the grin to form even more.

"I, Shadow Eater, will be looking forward to work with you, Dead Master." he said.

* * *

**_Final Thoughts: Other Version_**

Blazorna: First of all, thanks for reading. Welcome to Final Thoughts: Other Version.

For those who've read the other stories of the Incursio Votum Series, You know what to expect here.

As for those who are new, this is an end of chapter segment where several characters of the story and myself tend to discuss about a question, but it usually turns into mild chaos with some occasional trivia thrown in the mix. However, this time around, It will be straightforward and to explain a few things.

First off, the two Black Rock Shooters I'm using in this story are each based off of the Video Game and OVA incarnations. However, I never played the game, (Waiting for it to come out though), so both White Rock Shooter and Stella will more than likely have different personalities and abilities in this story opposed to the game. So I apologize to any purists, just treat them like they came from an Alternate Universe. As for the OVA BRS, I will be tweaking her a little bit to include some abilities that the Anime incarnation has.

For the Incursio Votum readers not well versed in BRS, there are several different continuities of Black Rock Shooter. In addition to the two I mentioned already, there's at least two more I am aware of. One is Black Rock-chan, who is an adorable chibi with a childish streak and always hungry,( or just a young child who's always hungry, take your pick) that appears in a 4koma style manga. And then there's Rock, another Manga incarnation where she resides in the afterlife as part of an military(?) like organization tasked with defeating souls that haven't reached heaven and become corrupted. Plus, unlike the other incarnations, Rock's Rock Cannon is actually a form that a dog like being named Ron can turn into, the other is the Black Blade naturally. For those wondering, the mentioned BRS who appears in the main storyline is more based on the Anime incarnation, but is from an AU.

Hmm… feels like I've forgotten something important…

? ? ?: …

I could be mistaken here, but I could be the first person to do a fanfic here that involves Black Rock Shooter's trademark Blue Flame as a major plot element. Still debating that, if I decide to use her, I should have Black Gold Saw have a flaming eye like she did originally or not like the more recent art and in the Anime…

The Alter Ego is something I came up with to differentiate the OC's who appear in the story from the Other Selves. Some of these Alter Egos are based off of characters of other anime, who also appear in Incursio Votum. The Egos will have a bit more diversity with abilities opposed to Other Selves. Before anyone jumps the gun, I am not making Egos superior. What I meant was that some Egos will have abilities that are not suitable for combat.

This story, despite the plot being independent, will have connections with the main storyline besides the Alter Egos. So for those who are new and wish to fully understand what's going on, I recommend checking out the main one. Be warned, the chapters for that story will not only be much longer, but will also be a massive crossover with more humor, fan service, and some mature content, as it is rated M after all. I am doing shorter chapters for this story and another one so that I can work on more than one story due to the limited amount of free time I have. If I attempted to do three stories each with at least ten thousand words per chapter, I will never update on a somewhat monthly basis.

Anyway, I want to hear what you all thought of this story so far. What did you like about it?

Besides Grammar and Spelling errors, was there anything I should be aware of that needs to be improved on, or anything that I've should've elaborated more on? For this story, I'm also willing to hear any ideas you have.

? ? ?: *stares at Blazorna quietly while tugging at his pants to get his attention. *

Blazorna: *Looks down* ACK! I AM SO SORRY! *looks back up* Everyone, this is Black Rock-chan, the aforementioned chibi.

*looks back down at Black Rock-chan.*

I'm very sorry about forgetting that you were here, Rock-chan. I got something for you to make it up to you . *digs into a pocket before pulling out a piece of candy*

Black Rock-chan: *raises hands up above her head while standing on the tips of her toes in an attempt to reach for the candy. * Gimme!

Blazorna: *smiles and chuckles softly before kneeling down and offers the candy*

Black-Rock-chan: *eagerly takes candy and starts to eat it.*

Blazorna: I think I found my co-host for here.

Black Rock-chan: *stops and stares at Blazorna blankly before tilting head to the side in confusion*

Blazorna: Do you want to help me, Rock-chan? I'll give you one snack a day if you do.

Black Rock-Chan: *Shakes head no*

Blazorna: Two?

Black Rock-Chan: *shakes head again, keeping the deadpan face* Lots of snacks!

Blazorna: Sorry Rock-chan… I can't give you a lot, otherwise De-chan will be very angry with both of us. And that means NO snacks.

Black Rock-chan: *Gasps before holding up three fingers*

Blazorna: Three snacks it will be then. Now then, want to play a game? *smiles and pats the top of Black Rock-chan's head*

Black Rock-chan: *closes eyes upon being petted before nodding*

Blazorna: *stops and removes hand* Okay, just let me say one last thing before we play.

I am going to be working on the side stories in an order based on viewer demand. So if you want me to work on this story more than the others, then let me know.

Now if you excuse me, I have promised Rock-chan that I'll play with her. We'll see you next time. And Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it!

*Looks at Black Rock-chan* So, what game do you want to play? Tag? Hide and Seek?

Black Rock-chan: *trembles slightly upon hearing Hide and Seek*

Blazorna: umm… should we get into our Halloween costumes instead?

Black Rock-chan: *immediately gets excited and runs out of sight before returning while wearing a real Jack-o-lantern with only her arms and legs sticking out of it.

Blazorna: * leaves as well after before returning while wearing a poorly made Black Fang Tyrant costume.*

NOW LET'S SET OUT UPON OUR QUEST FOR CANDY AND SNACKS! *Epically points at nothing before running off*

Black Rock-chan: *pumps her hand into the air the best she can while Blazorna points before following him*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Fang, Saw, and Flame**_

Black Fang Tyrant groaned as he slowly awoke. He stared at the starry night upon opening his eye. The Alter Ego laid in place, his mind replaying the memory of himself being crushed by the white girl. He then raised one of his hands up, looking at the gauntlet before slowly flexing his fingers individually.

"I'm… alive…" he said softly before lowering his arm. He then sensed someone or something looking in his direction. The boy immediately sat upright, his face briefly wincing in pain before he looked around. Violet met scarlet as Tyrant stared at the girl that stood before him.

She had long and smooth black hair and scarlet eyes that didn't reveal any emotion, just like the rest of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket with a small image of a side profile of what appeared to be a lion with a row of three stars above it on the right side that was unzipped, revealing a black bikini top underneath, as well as black shorts. The jacket extended into a worn out cape that was red at the end. She had black skeletal hands with fingers tipped with claws. Finishing her outfit was a pair of long black heeled boots. However the thing that caught the Alter Ego's attention the most was the girl's horns, which were curved upwards and transitioned from jet black at the base to a vibrant scarlet at the upper half.

The horned girl stared at Tyrant in silence as he staggered to his feet.

"Who…are you?" the Alter Ego asked.

The girl only turned away and began walking off, while gesturing him to follow with her right hand without looking over her shoulder.

Tyrant flicked his tail before deciding to follow the silent girl.

"You know if you want me to follow you, at least tell me your name…" he said bluntly.

The girl stopped ant turned around, her piercing glance focused on the Alter Ego as part of her hair concealed the bottom half of her face as she pointed at him.

Tyrant sighed before tilting his head to the side, a soft cracking sound could be heard at the same time.

"I get it… you won't tell me yours until I tell you mine…" he said before smiling a bit. "I don't mind telling a lovely girl like yourself my name."

The girl took a step back, her normally stoic face showing a faint trace of unease. The Alter Ego chuckled and smiled more.

"Guess you're an Other Self… Regardless, I am Black Fang Tyrant." he said before bowing courteously to the girl.

The Other Self just stared in uncertainty as the boy rose back up.

"…Black Gold Saw…" she finally said after a moment's hesitation.

" Black Gold Saw." Tyrant repeated before stepping forward a few steps before holding out his hand.

Black Gold Saw leaped back and got into a fighting position, She stared at the Alter Ego, assuming that he was going to attack her.

"I wasn't going to fight you, Saw-chan…." he said before lowering his hand. " I guess the rumors are true… unless you've merged… all you Other Selves think about is that everyone is out to get you… "

The Other Self relaxed a little before shaking her head.

"I have merged… once…" she replied.

Tyrant nodded and stepped forward.

"Then why did you assume that I was going to hurt you?" he asked, somewhat confused by her actions.

"It's because everyone does it… to fight everyone they meet." she said.

The Alter Ego chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, grimacing a bit from a sudden jolt of pain coming from his injured shoulder.

"If that's true, then why aren't we fighting?" he asked with a smile. "Is it because I'm an Alter Ego and you're an Other Self?"

Black Gold Saw's eyes widened upon hearing that before she stepped forward.

"You're… an Alter Ego?" she asked in confusion.

The boy nodded. "That's correct. And I see you truly have merged before… you're pretty talkative once started. Plus some of your reactions are not found in Other Selves who didn't merge. "

Black Gold Saw nodded before walking towards the Alter Ego. "You are not what I assumed you to be… I heard Alter Egos attack all things that aren't of their kind."

Tyrant grinned and closed the distance between them. He raised a hand up and gently brushed a cheek with the back of one of his claws. The Other Self began blushing a bit upon the action.

"I would never harm someone as alluring as you are, Saw-chan." he said in an endearing manner.

The night sky soon was filled with the Alter Ego's screams of pain and cries of agony as a now flustered Black Gold Saw beaten him to an inch of his life with her bare hands.

**Dawn**

The orange sun rose over the horizon, the rays of light banishing the darkness slowly, revealing the scene that it concealed.

Tyrant woke up groaning facedown in a puddle of his blood. The Alter Ego sat upright and smirked a bit upon realizing that the pain from before was almost gone now.

"Saw-chan? Are you there?" he called out.

A flying rock striking him in the back of the head was the reply from the Other Self.

"Oww… what was that for?" Tyrant whimpered while rubbing where he was struck.

Black Gold Saw didn't respond as she came into view, brandishing in her left hand a large sword. The back of the ebony blade was serrated like a saw with two protrusions coming from the hilt acting like a hand guard. At the tip of the handle was a sinister looking white skull.

"Come…" she simply said before holding out her right hand.

Tyrant nodded and reached his hand out to take the Other Self's own.

However, upon taking her hand, violet flames erupted from the gauntlet without warning. Both Black Fang Tyrant and Black Gold Saw screamed in pain as the flames grew and engulfed both of them.

However, a few moments after both of them are covered, the flames immediately froze in place and solidified into a translucent violet crystal.

Frozen inside was a gritting Black Fang Tyrant apparently pulling Black Gold Saw against him as she had her eyes closed, screaming in pain, in an effort to shield the girl from the flames.

Stepping from behind a nearby boulder was a grey haired boy who looked a lot like Black Fang Tyrant at first glance. However, the boy had silver hair, dark grey eyes and lacked any scars, protrusions, or a tail. His bulky silver gauntlets were smoothed and rounded at the fingertips, giving off the appearance of gorilla hands. His boots were a dark grey and lacked any protrusions. The boy's outfit consisted of a pair of black shorts that was held up by a studded white belt as well as a white vest with black flame decals running across the bottom.

"So.. My brother unknowingly activated his powers at last. " the boy said calmly before looking upon Black Gold Saw. "Regardless of the outcome, that Other Self is going to change… I wonder if she will become his first partner.

' _To defeat the Beast, a link will form between a single Ego with four others who share the same desire. The link then shall connect with others, forging a chain strong enough to subdue the Beast. And the ones born from the link shall make it reborn. But should the chain be made too late… All shall be slain by the Beast._'

If he is the first mentioned Ego from the Legacy of the Beast… I wonder who the others will be… assuming that this one is one of the four…" he said before looking closely at Black Gold Saw and grinning. "My brother has quite the luck with women… I wonder if more of his other half's behavior will appear.. After all… despite our differences, Alter Egos do have human counterparts… just like Other Selves… or in the case of both my brother and myself, homunculi. And for yours… a wraith, isn't that right Scythe, Wraith Cutter?"

Looking behind his shoulder were twin girls stepping into view. They both had pale white skin and long hair tied up in thin, equal length twin tails that went to their waist. However, each had different colored hair and eyes as well as different outfits.

The first one had snow white hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a French maid outfit that was inversed in color, with the majority of the outfit being white with black. Her legs were covered in white stockings with black shoes.

The second had dark red hair and bluish-green eyes. Her out was completely different opposed to her twin's. She wore black shorts that clung to her curves while her top consisted of a black bikini top that accentuated her cleavage. Her feet were encased in black boots that went up to her knees. Her hands were wearing black sleeves that each went from the wrist to the elbow.

Both twins had an identical scythe with a long black handle with a curved blade that was black at the top with the sharpened edge being a glistening silver. Connecting the two parts together was a black rhombus shaped cage with an egg shaped ruby glowing inside it. The white haired one was holding hers while the other had it fastened to her back with black bandages that were weathered.

The maid wearing one was the first to speak.

"That's correct, Stone Crusher." she replied. " Still… I don't understand why Black Fang Tyrant-sama unleashed his powers without realizing it."

Stone Crusher shrugged before speaking up.

"I don't know Scythe-chan… the Tyrant Claws don't ignite unless he's going into a fight. All this time, I thought that his power was being able to control where his flame goes, but after seeing this… It makes you wonder if there's more." he replied to the white maid.

Scythe nodded before looking at her twin, Wraith Cutter.

The black haired girl walked up towards the crystallized flame and looked at Tyrant with a worried look.

Stone Crusher noticed the girl's look and gently patted the girl's shoulder with one of his arms.

"I know you're worried about him, Wraith Cutter… after all… he was the first one who befriended you and your sister…" the male Alter Ego said with a reassuring smile. "And you know that he's the most stubborn of all the Alter Egos we've met so far. He'll get out of this…"

"He's right. Black Fang Tyrant-sama saved us from those odd creatures before as well…" Scythe reassured her sister. "You just have to have faith in him."

Wraith Cutter nodded before looking back at the pair trapped inside the crystal.

**_? ? ?_**

Black Gold Saw groaned as she opened up her eyes. The Other Self looked up at a grey sky devoid of the clouds and sun. She sat upright and noticed that the ground she was on was covered in ash and filled with countless bones that were charred black. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a hill that had a large cracked tombstone shaped like a cross that was roughly ten meters away from where she was.

"Bet you're wondering where we are." Black Fang Tyrant said as he stepped into view from behind the tombstone. "Apparently we're in the subconscious of my 'second self.' It took me a moment ro realize though…"

The horned girl frowned before getting up to her feet. The Alter Ego raised his hands up above his head and closing his eye.

" Before you ask, I honestly don't know what caused us to wind up here." Tyrant stated in his defense. " But I have a feeling that getting back is going to be easier said then done…"

The Other Self gritted her teeth before storming over towards the Alter Ego. Once close enough, she grasped him by the jacket and pulled him to her face.

"Explain…" she seethed. The look in her eyes obviously showed her displeasure and fury she was feeling right now.

" I'm not good with talking with other guys… especially when they're full of angst." Tyrant explained before glancing over towards the tombstone. "My other half seems to be regretting a decision that he made… something about unleashing a terror…"

Black Gold Saw immediately released her grip and marched over to behind the tombstone.

Black Fang Tyrant blinked in confusion before the screams of a man in agony filled the air.

The Alter Ego cringed upon hearing some of the cries for help turning into blood curdling screams.

A few minutes passed before a boy with black hair and white skin crawled into view, looking like he was beaten to an inch of his life. However, his eyes widen before screaming again as he was dragged back out of view, his fingers digging into the ground in a futile effort to escape. Just then, the sound of a chainsaw echoed through the air, followed by a jackhammer, a police siren and a the back of his mind though, he couldn't help but wonder what was causing those out of place sounds, but figured ignorance was bliss.

"Better him than me…" the Alter Ego said remorselessly as he listened to his second self crying out in agony.

"HAVE MERCY!" the boy wailed loudly one last time before silence took over.

"She better have not killed him…" Tyrant muttered under his breath before he noticed the Other Self walking back into view, dragging the now unconscious boy by the back of his shirt.

"Talk." Black Gold Saw said before callously tossing the boy at the Alter Ego's feet.

Black Fang Tyrant nodded before poking the boy with the tip of his tail to see if he was dead. After a few prods, he stopped upon the boy groaning weakly as he came around.

"So… you finally willing to talk?" he asked. "First off… who are you?"

"M-Masamune Kira…" the boy groaned.

Tyrant nodded before speaking again. "Now.. What were you blabbering about a moment ago?"

Kira sat upright and shook his head before holding his head. "Can you give me a moment please… my head is throbbing in pain…"

"Fine… but don't take too long or else I'll have Saw-chan kick your ass again." the Alter Ego warned before looking over at Black Gold Saw, who smirked slightly in response.

"Okay… well…. Basically in a nutshell… I am afraid of losing control of this power that I've released and hurting someone dear to me as a result…" the boy explained.

"Wait… is that all?! God… it wasn't like you destroyed an entire civilization before." Tyrant said half mindedly.

"Actually… that kinda happened…" Kira admitted.

Black Fang Tyrant stared at his other half before sighing.

"Look… if you're afraid of hurting someone… figure out some kind of preemptive measure." he suggested. "A failsafe, in other words."

Kira's eyebrow twitched before he went to the tombstone and started banging his head against it.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" he screamed in between each blow. "Why haven't I thought about that before?!"

The Alter Ego began sweating a little bit.

"I think he's not too smart…" he whispered to Black Gold Saw, who only nodded in agreement.

Kira stopped and turned around to face the pair.

"Thanks guys… I think I now know what to do…" he said with a smile. "By the way… what are your names?"

"Black Fang Tyrant." the Alter Ego said while stepping forward and holding his hand out.

"Black Gold Saw." the Other Self said before standing next to him.

"I had a feeling you were that guy I saw in my dream… wonder if you met Black Rock Shooter yet." he quipped.

"Eh?" Tyrant asked while blinking in confusion.

Black Gold Saw however froze in place upon hearing the all too familiar name. Her eyes widened as her hands trembled.

"Where… did you hear that name?" she asked in a soft yet demanding tone.

However, before Kira could speak, both he and the landscape were replaced with a white void.

"What the hell?!" Black Fang Tyrant cried out in shock as he witnessed the sudden transition.

Black Gold Saw stared at the void quietly.

"Calm down." she instructed.

The Alter Ego nodded before grimacing in pain as he lurched forward a little bit. He felt the pain coming from his covered eye as it began to feel uncomfortable. The pain began to intensify with each passing second, veins bulged around the adornment before small specks of violet flame seeped through the top edge.

"What… What's happening to me?" he asked before moving a hand up to the covering.

The Other Self watched with a stoic look on her face before she felt her right eye beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. She immediately covered it with the palm of her right hand, only for the eye to start throbbing.

A few seconds passed before The Alter Ego screamed in pain as the cover over his left eye began to crack as more violet flames slipped through. The cracks spread throughout the appendage before shattering, releasing a plume of flames in the process. At the same time, his tail and Tyrant Claws ignited into roaring infernos.

The flames soon spread throughout his body, burning away his outfit completely except for the boots, tail, and gauntlets.

The Alter Ego's hair began to stand upright as the black started to transition into deep violet at the tips. Two tendrils of fire originating from those cloaking his body reached out towards the Other Self, who was caught off guard by the throbbing in her eye. The girl didn't react in time before the tendrils wrapped around her body, yet not harming her in any way, and started pulling her towards the boy.

Black Fang Tyrant's right eye glassed over before he grinned maniacally.

"You… You are one of them." the Alter Ego said in a voice that wasn't his own.

Black Gold Saw struggled to break free while glaring at him, ignoring the throbbing the best as possible

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I will tell you only if you tell me yours…" Tyrant said.

"…Black Gold Saw…" the Other Self replied.

"No… I want your REAL name… I know you recently merged with your Other Self…"

The Other Self's eyes widened as she gasped.

"H-How did you do know?" she asked.

The grin on Tyrant's face grew more before closing the distance between the two of them.

"I know almost everything that goes on… My ability allows me to possess Alter Egos, learn from their memories, and forcefully connect them with their other half's… But you… you seem to be connected with my host's power… That's why you were brought along…"

"Let him go…" Black Gold Saw warned.

"I will… after you awaken both of your powers." the possessed Alter Ego replied.

" Our… powers?" the Other Self asked skeptically.

"Yes… You have a Flame waiting to be born … one that resonates with my host's own… " "Tyrant" explained before pointing to the blazing left eye. "Yours is telling you it's time to ignite it. Only then does any pain you are feeling shall subside…"

Black Gold Saw fell silent to contemplate what to do… in her current disposition, she was in an unfamiliar location while being restrained by tendrils of flame. A few moments passed before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tell me… how do I awaken my flame?" she asked.

"Do you trust this Alter Ego?" Tyrant's possessor replied with a question of his own.

"I…" the Other Self said before hesitating. "I… only met him last night… I don't know who he is… or why he was injured…"

The grin faltered a bit as the lifeless eye focused on the horned girl.

"What does Black Gold Saw have to say?" he asked.

"I… She… doesn't completely trust him… but she recognizes him as a possible ally…" she admitted.

"I see… but where do you stand? Do you see him as a friend or foe?" the possessor questioned.

"I… I see him… as someone I can trust…" she replied.

Tyrant nodded before the grin gave way to a warm smile.

"Excellent… you are indeed one of them… I don't understand your reasons for merging, nor will I ask. Just remember… your desires shall be fulfilled if you work with Black Fang Tyrant… Both yours and Black Gold Saw's."

The girl nodded a bit as a faint blush formed on her face.

" Very well…" she said before closing her eyes. " No matter what…"

The tendrils that restrained her began to change from violet to a deep scarlet as she spoke. The Other Self then opened her eyes as the right one began glowing.

"If Black Gold Saw can fight Black Rock Shooter again… If I meet someone who will not use or hurt me… the two of us will work together to overcome any obstacle that stands in our way…" she said as her conviction began to be recognized in her voice. "If our dreams can actually become reality… we will do everything to make it happen.

The flames covering Black Fang Tyrant's body dispersed, his original outfit beginning to materialize. The scarlet Tendrils relinquished their hold on Black Gold Saw.

"Excellent… now tell me… Who are you?"

"I am Black Gold Saw… that is my only name…" the Other self said before opening her eyes. The tendrils dissipated as a scarlet flame erupted from her right eye, burning intensely and painlessly. She held out her right arm and her serrated sword, the King Saw, materialized. " Now… let Black Fang Tyrant go…"

The possessed Alter Ego laughed heartily before nodding.

"Very well… You show no fear before the Emperor, and I admire that… I shall return you both into your bodies… Remember… Never lose that conviction you have right now, Black Gold Saw." he said before covering his left eye with a right hand for a moment before the flames dissipated. The hand was lowered, revealing the black covering again. "Farewell."

Black Gold Saw then was blinded by a flash of light before everything went black.

**Outside**

The three Alter Egos stared in confusion at the crystal after Stone Crusher noticed a faint crack forming.

" You think Black Fang Tyrant-sama will escape anytime now?" Scythe asked.

"Maybe… but remember… this never happened before…" Stone Crusher reminded the maid.

Wraith Cutter only stood quietly, her attention completely focused at the crack. The silent girl heard a soft creaking sound as the crack began to grow slowly at first before speeding up as it spread across the crystal.

The other two fell silent as they turned their attention to the formation, waiting in anticipation at what was going to happen next.

Wraith Cutter stepped forward before grabbing her scythe and drawing it. She then raised the curved blade above her head and closed her eyes. The blade began glowing white before the Alter Ego opened her eyes and lowered her weapon, releasing a glowing crescent shaped white projectile at the crystal. The crescent collided and slowly dug into the cracked crystal. The cracks became larger before the entire structure exploded, sending shards flying in every direction.

Wraith Cutter calmly spun her scythe in front of her, using it to deflect any of the projectiles that came her way.

Stone Crusher raised his right hand before the gauntlet glowed, causing the crystal shards to halt midair before falling down straight into the ground, each one leaving a small yet deep crater in the ground upon impact.

"Hey… we're back." Black Fang Tyrant said with a grin as he stepped forward. He looked over at the Other Self and whistled. "I sure didn't expect you to have a Flame…"

Black Gold Saw smirked as her right eye blazed brilliantly while shouldering the King Saw on her shoulder.

"Neither did I…" she said calmly before turning to the left to face the trio of Alter Egos. "Anyway, I see we have company…"

Tyrant looked in the same direction before his face twisted from one of curiosity to hatred.

"Stone Crusher… Why are you here?" he seethed while igniting the Tyrant Claws.

"You know why I'm here…" Stone Crusher said with a smirk before charging forward before raising a fist.

Tyrant swiped upwards with his right hand, only for it to collide with the incoming fist. A shockwave erupted from the collision, sending both combatants backwards.

"I am not surprised…" he said dryly. "You always want to kill me."

Stone Crusher smirked before kneeling.

"Of Course… I want to prove to all that you're inferior to me, brother." he said before punching the ground, triggering an earthquake.

Tyrant staggered as he lost his balance due to the shaking ground. He plunged his tail into the ground to keep himself from falling until the tremors stopped.

"Seriously? I know you love that tactic very much, but it's getting annoying…" Tyrant said while pulling up his tail. He slouched forward before charging towards his brother. "And why are the twins here?!"

"They were worried about you, brother… so they followed me in hopes of finding you…" Stone Crusher answered calmly as he held his arms up, bracing for impact.

Black Fang Tyrant smirked before plunging his right hand deep into the ground. He did a somersault before pulling out a black handle from the ground. As the Alter Ego landed on his feet, the rest of his weapon was revealed.

The handle was attached to a guard shaped like a black skull of a reptile with the jaws open. A long semi translucent violet blade was in the middle of the gaping maw of the skull. The blade was mostly straight except for the tip, which curved upwards with four deep notches the end, giving it a saw like appearance.

Black Fang Tyrant held the Fang Slayer above his head with a single hand before swinging the weapon down Crusher raised his arms above his head, using his gauntlets, the Gravity Fists, to parry the strike.

Both brothers glared at each other before one of them grinned.

"Unlike you… I am willing to fight alongside others." he commented before leaping back.

His brother stood in confusion before the King Saw slammed into his right side from behind, the serrated side of the blade digging into his flesh, causing white blood to ooze out. Stone Crusher looked over his side to see Black Gold Saw glaring ruthlessly back at him.

" Never turn your back on your enemy." she commented flatly before pulling her sword back, further injuring the Alter Ego.

Stone Crusher grasped the blade and pulled it out of his side before leaping away from it. However, before he could recuperate, he raised his arms up above him to block two scythe blades before they made their mark.

"You two also huh?" he commented while looking at Scythe and Wraith Cutter.

"We didn't attack you before because we needed you to find Black Fang Tyrant-sama…" Scythe explained as her twin nodded in acknowledgement. "Now that he's here… we won't let you hurt him…"

The outnumbered Alter Ego smirked before pushing the scythes away as the Gravity Fists began glowing. The Twins immediately fell onto their knees, struggling against the intensified gravity pushing down on them. However, Stone Crusher was forced to stop in order to evade the incoming Fang Slayer as it descended from above. the sword blade missed its mark and slammed into the ground, causing a small cloud of dirt to rise before its holder leaped back.

"Leave them alone!" Tyrant said before sticking his sword into the ground and leaving it behind as he charged forward, slashing swiftly at his brother in order to overwhelm him.

The tips of the Tyrant Claws were stained white with the blood of Stone Crusher as he was too slow to stop the blow in time. The further injured Alter Ego staggered backwards as blood dripped to the ground from his sides and left shoulder.

His four opponents surrounded him, each poised to attack at any moment. The Alter Ego chuckled before smiling.

"Looks like I have to retreat, brother…" he said before his gauntlets glowed slightly before morphing into a pair of drills . The gray haired boy leaped up before spinning in the air. As he plummeted, he held the drills in front of him before burrowing into the ground, making his escape within a makeshift smokescreen made out of kicked up earth.

"He's getting away!" Scythe cried out.

"Leave him." Black Fang Tyrant said. " Black Gold Saw and I injured him enough to have him be out of commission for a while. Besides… I'm not at full health either…"

"It is better that we don't push ourselves more than we have to…" Black Gold Saw said in agreement.

Wraith Cutter nodded in agreement before walking over towards her sister.

The flames of the Tyrant Claws were extinguished before the male Alter Ego looked at the twins.

"So… why did you two decide to come after me in the first place?" he asked.

"It's about Shadow Master…" Scythe replied. "He's trying to make the Legacy of the Beast a reality. He's also out to kill anyone with a Flame…"

The Alter Ego's eye widened in shock as he began trembling.

"No… he can't be serious… if I can't find a way to fix everything… then every single Other Self and Alter Ego…"

"Indeed… we will all be slain at the hands of the Beast…" the maid said in a serious tone.

Tyrant gritted his teeth before clenching his fists. He went towards the Fang Slayer and pulled it from the ground.

" Looks like there's no time for me to rest… I have to find them before he does…" he said while resting his sword against his good shoulder and turning to face the others. " Will you help me out? I won't hold it against you if you refuse…"

"We'll follow you anywhere, Black Fang Tyrant-sama…" Scythe responded instantly as she ran up to the Alter Ego, followed by her sister.

Tyrant looked at Black Gold Saw and smiled.

"Black Gold Saw… I know we only just met… but I think we make a good team." he said before holding out his hand. "Will you lend us your strength?"

The Other Self looked at the hand before walking over towards the other three.

"I have a feeling that I'll find what I'm looking for if I travel with you… " she said before taking his own hand with her own and shook it.

**Ruined City**

A girl leaped across the rooftops of the decaying buildings followed by another. The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her short black emo styled hair swayed with the gentle breeze as her violet right eye focused on her follower, the longer bangs partially obscuring it while concealing her forehead completely. Her left eye was hidden underneath a large black eye patch. She was wearing an outfit similar to that of a sailor uniform with long sleeves and having black be the predominate color except for the white collar. The collar was wide enough to expose her shoulders somewhat as well as a thing shoulder strap of a black blouse. Fastened to the left sleeve was a white armband with a thin black pentagram on it. Underneath her top was a short black pleated skirt. Her feet were covered in knee high boots, and completing her outfit was a pair of black headphones that were covering her ears. Within her grasp was a large black artillery weapon with an very large blade attached to it, making the entire length of the weapon equal to or even larger than its wielder's height.

The Other Self held her gunblade, preparing herself for battle. A violet flame erupted from her right eye as she glared at her pursuer.

The Pursuer was also female, but panicked a little upon seeing the flame.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" she cried out.

She had black hair that went to the base of her head, her even bangs long enough to cover her forehead as well as her ears with three small white stars adornment fastened near the top on the left side in a curved line. She had glowing light green eyes behind a pair of black glasses. Her ensemble consisted of a short black jacket with a hood and long sleeves that were oversized at the end. Her skirt was reminiscent of the lower half of a kimono, albeit much shorter in length. A white belt kept the outfit in place with a grey book fastened to the side with black belts. Her legs had long black stockings that stopped mid thigh with black boots that were loose at the top. However, the things that stood out the most were the girl's cat ears and tail. The ears rested at the sides of her head above her human pair, the fur black on the outside with white tufts of fur inside. Her ebony furred tail twitched while she grasped onto her weapon, a handheld cannon with a very long and thin barrel, with the handle shaped in a way to give it the appearance of a sniper rifle. The catgirl immediately placed her firearm down at her feet to show she didn't mean any harm.

The emo looking Other Self lowered her own weapon upon seeing the gesture. Her flame slowly shrank in size before vanishing completely before she spoke.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a cold manner.

"I need help. Some kind of monster is after me, but it's too powerful for me to defeat alone." the cat eared girl said. "I saw you and I thought you could help me out.

The other girl shouldered her weapon before turning around.

"What is it?" she asked without looking back.

"…nyu…" the spectacled girl mewled weakly before holding herself as her cat ears drooped.

"An Alter Ego…"

"What is your name?" the headphone wearing girl asked.

"Demonic Cannon User…" the catgirl Other Self answered.

the other one said back " Do you know the name of this so called monster?"

"No… but I know she has red hair…" Demonic Cannon User replied as her cat ears drooped even more.

Black Matagi froze in place.

"An Alter Ego…" she muttered under her breath while tightening her grip on her gunblade.

"Umm… you haven't told me your name yet." the catgirl Other Self asked.

"Black Matagi…" the violet eyed girl responded as her flame reignited.

* * *

**_Final Thoughts: Other Version_**

Blazorna: Hey everyone, welcome to another edition of Final Thoughts: Other Version. With me is the ever so adorable Rock-chan!

Black Rock-Chan: *waves with a blank face* hi.

Blazorna: Anyway, Thanks for those who taken their time to leave a review.

I apologize for those who were hoping to see Black Rock Shooter and Stella this chapter, but I wanted to make sure that this story had at least one connection to the main storyline, hence the scene with Masamune Kira, one of the main protagonists of it. Also, I am planning on having the story, for now, switch between the Black Rock Shooters, Black Fang Tyrant, and Black Matagi.

Black Rock-Chan: *stares at Blazorna* I'm hungry…

Blazorna: *nods and pulls out a candybar.* here you go.

Black Rock-chan: *Takes it and starts gnawing on it.*

Blazorna: Now.. I bet some of you guys were or currently screaming at me for how I am portraying Black Gold Saw. Keep in mind, this is the BGS based off of the OVA, who only appeared BRIEFLY at the beginning. So we don't know her personality traits nor abilities besides being a proficient sword wielder. She could behave and have the same abilities like she did in the anime, or is a rival in which the impaling scene was unintentional (not very likely, I know, but we don't know for certain.)

Now… On to the question!

Black Rock-Chan: *stops eating and holds up a large sign above her head with the question on it.*

**_Will this story have other BRS Characters, like Geshumaru and Maid Gunner, that don't appear in the OVA, Game, or Anime?_**

Black Rock-Chan: *Puts sign down and resumes nomming*

Blazorna: *smirks* that's definitely a good question. Well, for those not well versed, there are more characters that don't appear in any commercial media, and only found in huke's drawings and the 3D music video (or the MMD PV for the sticklers) of the Song. One of these characters is Geshumaru, which is a name between a girl and a large robot who appear together. (it's unknown which one is actually named Geshumaru, but for me, it's shared) There are also two more characters with "Black" in their names. And there are other characters with flaming eyes for those wondering.

I actually DO plan on including some of these characters, especially the "Blacks." In fact, I've included two of them already. Just keep in mind, that due to these characters not appearing in the OVA, Anime, or Games, they don't really have any personalities I can work with. So the way they're each portrayed in this story may not be accurate at all…

This is because the Incursio Votum Series was created with the intention to introduce anime fans to lesser known series(mainly anime, but with a few games thrown in.), and in the case of this one, to further pique any further interest in Black Rock Shooter. Though unintentionally, this could also be seen as a way to get BRS fans to check out the main story as well…

While I'm on the subject, for the part where Black Gold Saw goes and does whatever she did to Kira, that was just a taste of the humor that the main storyline of Incursio Votum has.

Anyone who is old enough to read M rated fanfics without problems, I would greatly appreciate it if you checked out the main story "Incursio Votum quod Alius Insolitus Res." and leave a review. I am putting a lot of effort into this project, yet only three people have taken their time to leave a review… I would really like to hear what people think about it and/or this story. I try hard to keep my OC's from being a Gary-Stu (Mary-Sue), but it's much more difficult if people don't point out what's wrong… especially when you have a character like Kira, who can usually shrug off almost any form, , of physical harm, including lethal methods, but the "immortality" is utilized only for humor. Kira has other abilities with drawbacks that counteracts this issue.

A good example of this is Black Rock Shooter riding Kira like a surfboard on pavement after falling from the stratosphere, resulting in Kira being caught on fire while falling at terminal velocity. BRS used him as a shield during the descent for those wondering. Kira shrugs that off like you would after hitting their head against something accidentally. However, when fighting, Kira can shapeshift into chimeric forms, but when he does, the transformation puts severe strain on his body and DRASTICALLY reduces his healing rate to about five percent of the CURRENT efficiency for an extended period of time. In fact. If he changes multiple times yet doesn't get any injuries, he can actually die from the accumulated strain alone, as each change further slows his healing down, becoming increasingly difficult to handle the strain.

See where I'm trying to balance him out?

Anyway. If there's a BRS character that doesn't appear in the anime, OVA, or Game, that you'd like to see in Echoes of the Blue Flame, let me know!

Black Rock-chan: *finishes lollypop before yawning cutely.*

Blazorna: Guess it's nap time for you, Rock-chan.

Black Rock-chan: *nods and stretches arms above head*

Blazorna: Oh… before I forget, I did a little research, and apparently, there's EIGHT different incarnations of BRS, if you also count the PV. Here they are:

1. Black Rock Shooter: The Game - PSP game

2. Puchitto Rock Shooter - online game in Japan

3: OVA

4: MMD PV

5: Black Rock-Chan (still going on at this time)

6: Black Rock Shooter : Innocent Soul (think it's still going…)

7: Anime.

8: Original Concept

Some would argue that the concepts shouldn't be, but from what I've came across, I feel like that there's some kind of story going on there… but only huke knows what's going on.

*heads over to a cookie jar before opening it, looks inside and closing it. *

KIRA!

Kira: *grumbles and comes in half asleep.* better be good… I was having a nice dream before you woke me up.

Blazorna: *pulls out a frying pan and smiles maniacally..* EHEHEHEHEHHEH!

Black Rock-Chan: * Eyes widen in fear before running out of view.*

Kira: *Eyes widen in shock while trembling in fear* OH NO… BLAZORNA'S GONE PSYCHO! AGAIN! SOMEONE MUST HAVE EATEN THE LAST COOKIE!

*Tranquilizer dart is fired at Blazorna, knocking him out.*

Black Rock-Chan: *comes in holding her still smoking Rock Cannon. * just in time.

Kira: Thank you . I owe you one…

Black Rock-chan: *starts firing at Kira*

Kira: *Ducks* WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT?!

Black Rock-Chan:*closes distance and holds Rock Cannon to Kira's face* Blazorna said I get a snack for each time I hit you. *fires again*

Kira: *Gets hit square in the face by the Rock Cannon, making his face blacken and smoking.* … ouch…. *falls unconscious and falls to the ground face first.*

Black Rock-Chan: *Stands on top of Kira's head and holds two fingers up in a victory pose while keeping a stoic face.* Victory

Black Fang Tyrant: *pokes head in from behind a door* Rock-chan… we need to get going, it's time for lunch.

Black Rock-chan: *flame appears while jumping up and down on top of Kira's head in excitement* LUNCH! *Runs out the door as fast as possible.*

Black Fang Tyrant: *blinks* oh… that thing of Blazorna's still running? Well… seeing that he's out of commission… might as well say that's it for now. Until next time, the idiocy will, thankfully, be at a standstill. *vanishes from view*


	3. Chapter 3

_With Love and happiness must come pain and sadness. One will lose their meaning without the other… Each enriches the other. This world was created to preserve this delicate balance… We exist to bring both joy and sorrow to the ones we represent… Our reason to fight is to protect their hearts from losing the meaning of their cherished bonds… Two of us shall always clash, one to nurture the pain, and the other to empower the heart's love._

_However… should one stray from their duty… Then the one they represent shall only experience tragedy… regardless of role. The ones who we represent are not aware of our existence, but should calamity befalls one, the other is allowed to become whole to save the other._

_There are now more bonds that appeared that never existed before… The representatives are like us… yet are different. They are not bound by fate, as if they are misplaced instead…_

_I, the Emperor of Calamity, cannot tell what the future has in store…_

* * *

**Chapter three: Pain and Sorrow**

* * *

Black Matagi jumped from the roof of a three story building, landing in a crouch in the street as the cat eared Demonic Cannon User followed her, only landing not as gracefully as she landed on her rear instead.

"Nyu…that hurts…" the spectacled girl mewled while rubbing her sore bottom as she rose up.

The emo remained silent as she began walking. She shouldered her weapon before looking over he shoulder as her companion rose to her feet.

"Tell me…" Matagi demanded in an expressionless tone.

Demonic Cannon User nodded before taking a deep breath.

" For the past three weeks, this Alter Ego has been pursuing me… her hair is red… and she rides a motorcycle… I never get her face, but she always appears wherever I am.." she explained.

"Weapons?" Black Matagi asked next.

" She never used any." the spectacled catgirl replied.

The headphone wearing girl nodded before pausing.

"Quiet…" she said in a low voice.

Demonic Cannon User's cat ears twitched as she picked up a faint sound that was getting louder with each passing second.

Black Matagi held out her gunblade like a sword and stared forward as the sound, now recognized as that of an engine, became even louder.

The pair turned around as they saw an approaching motorcycle. The machine was jet black and streamlined aesthetically. Along the black sides of the bike was a decal of silver flames running across the bottom. The insides of the wheels were lacking any spokes, only a pair of rings secured to the frame were holding the tires in place. The rider was leaning forward, the hands grasping handles built into the side of the vehicle while the feet were hugging the machine, further enhancing the aerodynamics of the futuristic looking bike. Except for the ebony helmet that was visible, the rider's entire body was hidden from view by the motorcycle from the front.

As the vehicle came closer, it began to slow down. Once the rider saw the two Other Selves, she grasped one of the handles and twisted the vehicle's direction ninety degrees while applying the brakes, screeching to a sudden halt.

Black Matagi watched cautiously as Demonic Cannon User raised her firearm, gulping nervously as she watched the newcomer dismount the motorcycle.

The woman was wearing a black bodysuit that clung to her body. Her hands were skeletal from the wrist down to the fingertips while her feet were mechanical and were more similar to those of a hawk. She raised a hand up to the visor of the helmet before pushing it upwards, revealing a set of deep scarlet eyes lacking pupils with a lock of silver hair that hung near her left eye.

She noticed Demonic Cannon User's weapon before she kicked the side of her motorcycle with the bottom of her left foot. A compartment door nearby the seat opened up and ejected a double barreled firearm up into the air. The newcomer held out her hand and grasped the weapon midair before pointing it at the pair.

"Don't even think about it." she warned them in a threatening manner.

Black Matagi remained calm while DCU gulped slightly.

"What do you want from me?" the cat-eared girl asked.

The biker glanced over at the spectacled girl before glaring.

"I am looking for those who possess the flames." she explained. "I wish to see if the rumors about them are true."

The emo tensed up while getting into a fighting position before a purple flame erupted from her left eye. The biker smirked upon seeing Black Matagi's flame before holding out her gun at her.

"Excellent. You saved me the trouble of hunting you down, Other Self." she said before she squeezed the trigger.

Two black projectiles with a deep scarlet glow surrounding them went towards Black Matagi. The emo raised her weapon and held it sideways, using the blade as a shield as the bullets made contact. The obsidian projectiles shattered, generating a giant ruby red explosion that engulfed the Other Self within the flames.

"MATAGI-SAN!" Demonic Cannon User cried out before holding up her weapon and pulled the trigger.

A sphere of a brilliant green energy formed at the tip of the barrel before a loud explosion was made as the thin cannon unleashed a beam roughly twenty times thicker than the barrel's circumference, carving into the pavement as the recoil forced the cat eared girl to skid back a few meters while struggling to keep a firm grip on her firearm.

The biker saw the incoming beam and dove to her left, narrowly evading certain death. She watched the beam diminish in size as it kept going straight, her eyes widening upon seeing the large, partially molten ditch that the energy projectile formed.

**Frozen Tundra**

A blizzard blew fiercely through a frozen landscape, filled with only snow and countless pillars of ice protruding from the ground to create crystalline forests. The only sounds was of the wailing winds that came with the blizzard, their cries mournful yet harrowing.

A lone figure trudged through the frozen wasteland, the snow going up to the waist. The body was obscured by a tattered black cloak with a hood drawn up to hide the face.

The robed person stopped upon hearing a faint roar in the distance. After standing still for several moments, the lone traveler resumed moving, only to stop several minutes later upon hearing the roar again, only this time much louder.

The figure immediately turned around and pulled down the hood, revealing to be a girl with cerulean blue hair that went to the base of her neck. Her ice-blue eyes stared emotionlessly before the cloak began to flap in the wind, revealing her to be wearing a blue vest that matched her hair with a black snowflake present on the right breast. The large zipper fastener was jet black, obviously noticeable against the vest. Her breasts were average size, but the top contoured to them slightly.

Her hands were encased in two different gauntlets. The left was black and looked more skeletal with translucent blue claws protruding from the top of the fingertips. The right arm was disproportionately larger than the left and more mechanical. The jet black hand was about five times the size of an average man's, each digit flat and elongated with a circular hole in the center of the palm. Around the wrist was an similar sized blue armlet that covered over half of the forearm, the rest of the forearm was encased in black metal up to the knee.

The Alter Ego known as Frost Hunter turned around before seeing a gigantic crystalline serpent erupt from the snow, roaring loudly before lowering its head down to look at its prey with glowing red eyes.

Frost Hunter held out her right arm to the side and flexed her fingers. She stared at the rugged monster without any fear. When the monster opened its mouth to reveal its long needle like fangs, the girl raised her right arm, palm facing forwards before the loud whirling sound of a turbine echoed from the armlet as it opened up, revealing a silver metal mesh as light began illuminate from inside. The Alter Ego then raised an hand up and pressed on a protrusion, causing a stream of pressurized wind at the monster.

The creature immediately recoiled from the coldness of the wind, screeching in pain caused by it. The coldness of the blizzard significantly paled in comparison to the wind that came from the girl's hand. So cold, that it burned...

Frost Hunter lowered her arm as it closed, returning to normal in the process. She then crouched down and leaped into the air, revealing that she was wearing shorts similar to that of Black Rock Shooter's own, but cerulean with a white studded belt as well as ebony metallic boots that went up to the bottom of the knee. She raised her right arm up again, this time her hand balled up into a fist. She descended towards the monster before delivering a devastating punch square in the face, causing it to shatter like glass instantly. Cracks formed and grew all over its body before shattering into countless shards of ice.

The Alter Ego landed on her feet, her face remaining stoic as she watched the monster crumble. Once certain that it met its demise, she turned around and readjusted her cloak before pulling the hood up again. Once finished, she resumed walking.

**Graveyard**

Shadow Eater looked at an slate gray coffin that was wrapped in several obsidian chains. On the center of the coffin was an engraving of a skull. The Alter Ego smirked at how easily he manipulated her. She firmly believed that Black Rock Shooter and her human counterpart were to blame for her losing control of her own double, leading to her near death, even though it really was her own double that broke free from her grasp. He knew that those obsessed with exacting revenge were easy to use, as long as one had the correct bait.

"Your rebirth will soon be complete, Dead Master." he said endearingly to the coffin while gently stroking it with his right hand. "Just please be patient, my dear."

The Alter Ego smiled as he felt the coffin pulse slightly in response.

"I know, I am just as excited as you are, but I cannot rush the process, otherwise you will not be fully restored." he spoke to the Other Self that was inside the coffin.

The man then turned to face another chained up coffin that was nearby Dead Master's, and his smile turned into a scowl. He glared at the engraving of a clenched fist on it as it violently shook, as if something was trying to break free.

"As for you, wench. You are not going to hinder my plans any longer." he said vehemently. "Thanks to you, some of the Other Selves and Alter Egos are aware of my plans… And I can't allow you to have your way."

The Alter Ego held out his hand as a large ebony rod erupted from the ground. He grasped it and pulled as hard as he could, revealing it to be a spear with the serrated gray spearhead protruded from the mouth of a bleached human skull as well as long black feathers tied to the weapon by ebony string.

He twirled the Shade Peircer, his weapon, once before plunging it into the coffin at an angle.

"Your will is admirable, despite everything I've thrown at you, you refuse to give up hope. You really do live up to your name in more than one way, Strength." he commented before retracting the spear, which was now covered in white blood. The coffin shook violently once again before becoming still once more. Shadow Eater grinned before shouldering the Shade Piercer before going over to the coffin that held Dead Master.

"Please bear with me for a moment. This will hurt for only a moment." he said apologetically to the coffin before thrusting the spearhead into the coffin. He immediately withdrawn the weapon, which now clean of all signs of the white blood. "Now, all we have to do is wait, my dear."

"My aren't you the sadist?" White Rock Shooter said as she walked into view from behind one of the coffins.

"Ahh, White-chan, what brings you here?" the Alter Ego asked with a warm smile.

The white doppelganger of BRS smirked as she walked forward.

"I'm pretty bored right now, do you know of anyone that I can play with?" she asked in a sultry manner.

Shadow Eater paused to think for a moment before smirking.

" There's a rogue Alter Ego wandering the Tundra area, I am quite interested in recruiting her for our cause. Her name is Frost Hunter, based on Void's reconnaissance." he replied. "Also there's another Ego that's currently engaged in combat with two Other Selves, her name is Brave Shot."

White Rock Shooter smirked as she listened in mild interest.

"I was hoping for capturing someone that's more of a challenge." she remarked in mock boredom.

"I suppose there's the Other Self known as Black Gold Saw." Shadow Eater mused loudly. "She actually has the potential of having the Flame."

The Outsider's smirk grew even more upon hearing the last part.

"Someone capable of having a Flame?" she asked in genuine interest.

"Correct, not all Other Selves or Alter Egos with the Flame have it when they first come into existence. Certain conditions must be met before the Flame is awakened. It varies for each one. Some must be near death to awaken it, while others gain it upon merging with their human half. " the Alter Ego explained calmly. " The colors can represent many things, not just untapped potential, but also things like how much power they have, their dreams, or the personality they have. Even their very destiny can be determined by the color alone."

"I see. It would be most helpful if one fully knew what each color meant." White Rock Shooter pointed out as she walked over towards Dead Master's coffin. "I know that those with the violet flame are the most destructive of all."

Shadow Eater nodded while resting the Shade Piercer horizontal on his shoulders while wrapping his arms around it.

"I don't know a lot, but I am aware what three colors represent: Purple, blue and red." he said.

"Red represent those that seek to control all. Usually they are ruthless and cunning in combat, never stopping until victory is guaranteed for them. Their human counterparts are alone, and crave acceptance. Also, they can possess potentially powerful abilities, such as creating servants or be able to watch things without being there in person for example. They tend to be powerful in close range combat, but are focused on offense only, therefore, if outmatched, they're vulnerable.

"Blue Flames represent those that cherish bonds and will do anything to protect those they love dearly. The fighting style of them is a mix between melee and or long range, but usually specialize in multiple weapons. Just like their human halves, they have indomitable willpower, never giving up on achieving their goal of protecting their cherished bonds. However, this will is also their weakness, as if they fail, they will descend into despair and insanity. The easiest way is eradicating whomever they're fighting for.

They have a faster healing rate, and significantly superior endurance compared to those of the other colors, therefore drawn out fights will favor them.

"The Purple flames are perhaps the trickiest to figure out, as there's two varieties of them, the natural and feral. Those with the Natural flame are seeking for something while their human selves have experienced great tragedy in their past. The despair is intertwined with their powers, and they can't use them without risking losing themselves to the lurking pain. The fighting style of them tends to be a mix like those with a Blue Flame, however, they restrict themselves to only one weapon, although some are not afraid of fighting barehanded too.

"Ferals are those who lost themselves to their despair and pain. They crave only battles, and enjoy themselves when facing a powerful adversary. They don't fear anything, nor let anything hinder them. Engaging a Feral solo is suicide, as they have weapons that are suited for all ranges, let alone having strength on par with, if not superior to, the Other Self known as Strength, no pun intended. Also their endurance surpasses even those of the Blue Flame. They are monsters that truly must be feared."

"Interesting. But if I recall correctly, you yourself have a flame, it's green, correct?" White Rock Shooter pointed. "What does green represent?"

"You are far more observant than I originally thought." Shadow Eater said before closing his left eye for a moment before opening it as a neon green flame came to life. "But what you said is not true. I may have a Flame, but it belongs to the Other Self that I've taken as my host. "

"Your host? I never heard that before." the Outsider mused while leaning against a large tombstone.

"I don't have an actual physical form, unlike other Alter Egos. The appearance that you see me as is how I see myself. Why do you think I am called Shadow Eater exactly?"

**Ruined City**

The biker known as Brave Shot charged forward, holding out her firearm while opening fire upon Demonic Cannon User. The cat-eared girl panicked momentarily before leaping into the air, unleashing a volley of smaller projectiles at the Alter Ego.

The girl rolled to the left to evade before she spun the gun in her hand before flicking her wrist, causing the firearm, the Brave Gunner, to twirl in the air. She swiped at the air, catching the gun upside down before she grinned. The firearm glowed a brilliant scarlet before it began changing shape, turning into a tonfa like weapon with a large sickle like blade attached to it. The glow retreated revealing the hand grasping the handle while it was attached to a jet black blade that transitioned into a brilliant scarlet at the sharp edge of the weapon, known as the Brave Edge.

"I must prevent the prophecy from coming true…" the Alter Ego declared as she swung her weapon, causing DCU to use the barrel of her cannon to intercept the attack. Sparks flew from the collision of the two weapons.

Brave Shot immediately grimaced as she felt a kick to her side, followed by a long ebony blade descending upon her from above. The Alter Ego attempted to leap back to avoid the strike, but was caught off guard as the sword blade's tip began glowing for a moment. She evaded being bisected, only to be caught in an explosion caused by the violet projectile that came from Black Matagi's gun blade.

"Black Matagi-san!" the spectacled Other Self remarked in joy as she saw her comrade step out of the smoke, her outfit slightly singed and torn in various areas. Her exposed eye was currently engulfed in a purple flame as a scowl was present on her face as she glared over to where their attacker was.

Brave Shot stepped out of the flames, her helmet was missing completely in various parts, revealing her to have dark gray hair that went to her waist while the color transitioned into a deep scarlet. Ash gray blood oozed out of the cut that was present on her right cheek. Her bodysuit was missing the right sleeve from the wrist to the elbow, revealing a navy blue line tattoo of a bird's extended wing along the forearm.

"So… You really are the real deal..." the Alter Ego said before smiling a bit. "Are you in league with the one who represents the Emperor?"

Black Matagi only shook her head in response while Demonic Cannon User only blinked in confusion while lowering her weapon slightly.

"I see…" Brave said while closing her eyes. " Any further fighting will be pointless…"

"Umm…" the cat-eared Other Self spoke up. "If you aren't going to fight us now, why did you say you have to stop some prophecy from coming true?"

The Alter Ego chuckled humorlessly before opening her eyes again.

" Ever heard of the Legacy of the Beast?" she asked.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: Other Version**

Blazorna: AGGGHH! I HATE BEING BEHIND! *flips a random table out of frustration before calming down* Ahh, much better.

I thank all of you who have waited patiently for this.

Also, I sincerely apologize for not posting this chapter sooner as well as the length. I had quite a lot of difficulty with Black Matagi's side of the story than anticipated, specifically regarding Brave Shot. Thankfully, I gotten inspiration after writing chapter eleven for the main storyline of Incursio Votum, as well as some of the other side stories. In other words, the plot will go on!

Anyway, It's just me this time, since Rock-chan is currently at the daycare at this time.

Well, since the posting of last chapter, I'm well aware of the new Black Rock Shooter game came out in Japan, Black Rock Shooter: Arcana. To be perfectly honest, I really want to incorporate the new characters from that game into this story, but I just can't find enough viable information on them to work with when I attempted to do some research about two months ago. Maybe there's some new information released now that I can use…

On another note, for any Incursio Votum fans that haven't noticed yet, there's a new side story out now. Just be warned, it's rated M.

Now, I'm guessing some of you are wanting my hide about Frost Hunter fighting with that ice serpent. A few will be saying that such creatures shouldn't exist in the Otherworld. Keep in mind, we, the fan base, don't have a complete understanding of how the Otherworld's ecosystem is like, let alone if there is one. There can be creatures that dwell there besides Other Selves. Also, in the Black Rock-chan manga, we do see some of the wildlife that dwells in the ocean there. Also, don't forget Dragon Slayer's art showing her standing with that dragon.

Those who still refuse to accept that, let's just agree to disagree.

Now, let's get into gear and get on with the question.

**Will popularity still count towards writing priority?**

Well, I know that I said that I will write the side stories based on order of popularity. But since the newest one is involved with a much more popular series (Digimon to be exact), I'm going to scrap that methodology for equal focus on all stories. Plus it doesn't help that this story is behind compared to the others. *sobs*

I hope to still receive reviews from you guys. I DO read them, and any and all feedback, and constructive criticism, will be greatly appreciated. Keep in mind, I do write these to the best of my abilities, and aware that even after proofreading, some things will be wrong. It also doesn't help that I don't have a beta.

Anyway, I don't really have much else to drabble on about. Once again, I apologize for the length of this chapter, but next one will hopefully be longer.

Now if you excuse me, I have to go check on my new friend, Frothy the Rabid Chicken…

*chicken walks into view*

Frothy: Buk!

Blazorna: I already told you Frothy! I'll give you your money NEXT WEEK!

Frothy: Bukua! Buk buk buk...

Blazorna: Really now? Better check on how the new Kira's doing.

*turns around and leaves with Frothy. *


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Borderline Brawl_

* * *

**Ruined Castle**

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay here?" Shade Runner asked the two Black Rock Shooters.

" We must take our leave, as we have something important to do. We also do not wish to impose on you all any further." Stella replied bluntly as her doppelganger only nodded in agreement. "But you do have our gratitude for your assistance."

The feline like Alter Ego nodded as she smiled as Chain Buster only nodded while having her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I see. Then I will wish you both the best of luck." she said while bowing in respect.

"Come back if you ever need to rest." Chain Buster offered as a slight grin formed on her face.

Both the Outsider and Other Self nodded before turning around and began walking away.

The two Alter Egos looked at each other before the orange haired one spoke up.

"What do you think will happen if they come across your brother?" she asked.

Shade Runner's tail stiffened before it hung limply as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Knowing him, I don't even want to think about it…" she muttered bitterly. " You are well aware how he is around girls that catch his interest…"

Chain Buster grimaced as she recalled an uncomfortable memory of her friend's sibling.

"To think that he's connected to the Emperor…" she said dryly.

**Borderline of the Wasteland.**

Black Fang Tyrant sighed as he looked up the large cliff side that stood between his group and their destination.

"You forgot about the boundary, didn't you?" Scythe asked in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for being focused on other stuff!" the male Alter Ego blurted out in annoyance.

Wraith Cutter only shook her head in disappointment before walking toward the base of the cliff.

"So, this place we're heading to, you said it was your home?" Black Gold Saw asked the only male of the group.

Tyrant turned around and smiled a bit as he nodded.

"That's correct, Saw-chan. You see, before I came around, the Alter Egos not suited for combat had no place to go, as they were constantly attacked by both monsters and more violent members of our kind. However, with the help of some other reasonable Alter Egos that could fight, and an Other Self named Strength, we created a sanctuary out of a ruined castle." he explained as a soft smile formed upon his face.

The Other Self's eyes widened upon hearing Strength's name.

"Strength? As in the one who uses the Ogre Arm?" she asked. "But I have heard that she was slain by an Alter Ego."

Black Fang Tyrant shook his head before clenching his fists.

"She is very much alive… an Alter Ego named Shadow Eater captured her and is holding her prisoner. You see, he has actually collaborated with the one he represents and with his aid, was able to easily overpower her and myself. Worst part was, they didn't even need to merge…"

Black Gold Saw fell silent upon hearing that, taking a moment to process what she just learned.

"I see… so the rumors about Shadow Eater interacting with his counterpart are true…" she said to herself out loud before looking up to look at Black Fang Tyrant in the eye. "Do you know what he is capable of doing in battle?"

The Alter Ego growled slightly as he recalled what he knew of Shadow Eater.

"I do not know what he is capable of doing except for one ability, which makes him extremely dangerous to fight against. He is able to possess the bodies of Other Selves at will." he stated.

The Other Self frowned and nodded in understanding.

"I see that my master's more popular than anticipated." a disembodied voice belonging to a female said tauntingly.

Tyrant's eyes widened in shock before he looked around, trying to locate the origin of the voice.

"Who's there?!" he called out.

The voice began laughing maniacally as the ground beneath the group's feet began to shake violently.

Scythe and Wraith Cutter summoned their scythes as Black Gold Saw readied the King Saw.

Black Fang Tyrant flexed his fingers as a bestial growl escaped from his throat.

"I suppose introductions are in order, I go by the name of Dead Master." the voice said in a polite manner. The group noted that the voice was much louder that time, as if to let someone else besides them hear.

"Show yourself." the male Alter Ego demanded before the Tyrant Claws and tail erupted into flames.

"Of course, but can you wait till she joins us?" Dead Master asked.

"Who do you mean?" Black Gold Saw asked as her flame emerged.

An audible gasp filled the air before it gave way to a snarl.

"You… You look so much like that bitch!" the voice said in fury.

Black Fang Tyrant forced himself to relax before something registered in his mind.

"Wait… You know of someone with a Flame?!" he said to the hidden Other Self.

"How could I not remember the one who killed me! She took my other half away from me!" Dead Master screamed in a rage. " I will never forgive her!" the ranting immediately ceased before a giggle was heard. "Well, well, look who finally decided to join us."

The group looked around in confusion, trying to locate the supposed newcomer. However, it was the horned Other Self who noticed who it was.

"Black Rock Shooter…" she muttered as a smirk formed on her face while looking up at the top of the cliff.

At the moment, multiple ebony chains erupted from the ground, catching everyone at the lower ground off guard. Scythe and Wraith Cutter managed to parry a few of them before their weapons were restrained, followed by themselves as well. Black Fang Tyrant and Black Gold Saw did their best to evade the attacking chains, destroying a few in the process, only to herded together.

Countless more chains emerged from below at once, completely overwhelming the pair as they were bound together in a cocoon of linked loops of metal, their backs touching the other's. they fell to the ground on their side as their flames receded against their will.

"My flames! What's going on here?!" Tyrant cried out as he struggled in an attempt to break free.

"I can use the chains to drain the energy out of whoever is bound by them." Dead Master's voice explained as the ground began shaking once again.

At the plateau, the doppelgangers watched on in silence, silently figuring out what to do.

Black Rock Shooter couldn't make out the faces out of those at the ground, but she knew one of them was her rival, due to her largest scar throbbing in a dull pain. The Other Self placed her right hand right upon the scar while her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her eyes filled with determination and slight frustration.

"Black Gold Saw…" she muttered softly.

Stella briefly turned to look at her double before they both immediately leaped into the air, narrowly evading the chains that erupted from right beneath their feet.

"Tch… missed." Dead Master said in disappointment as the chains retreated back into the ground.

Black Fang Tyrant and Black Gold Saw watched as the two newcomers descended down to the ground. BRS held the Rock Cannon's barrel to cliffside before it glowed briefly before the barrel turned into a spear like weapon. The Other Self plunged the tip into the bedrock at a downward angle and used it to slow her descent while Stella used the same tactic with her Black Blade in one hand while grasping her firearm with the other.

Once the pair came to a stop near the bottom, both dislodged their weapons and fell the ground, knowing that the landing won't hurt them. However, just before the Outsider could touch the ground, the chains once again lashed forward, successfully capturing her. Stella gritted her teeth as the chains coiled around her arms and constricted tightly, forcing her to relinquish her grip on both her weapons. The chains then pulled back, restraining the girl against the cliffside with her arms held above her head while her legs were bound together.

"Despite the current situation, that's pretty hot." Tyrant commentated upon seeing Stella, only for a chain to come out of the ground and striking him in the face hard before retreating.

BRS landed and immediately turned around to see her doppelganger.

"I'm fine…" Stella said calmly with a blank face.

BRS nodded before raising the Rock Cannon, still in melee form, up as she glanced around, trying to figure out where Dead Master was hiding.

"Looking for me? I'm right here." the hidden foe taunted before a series of obsidian coffins busted around the entire group from the ground. Several of them were bound by chains, while others were open, revealing to have black skeletons inside with their lower jaws hanging open as if they were screaming. Several had their arms crossed in front of their ribcages.

The Other Self heard the clanging of chains moving, causing her to look to the left, her attention focused upon one of the bound coffins. The black chains shifted on their own accord as they began to unravel, retreating into the ground as the lid to the coffin began to rattle slightly. A skull engraving in the center of it began to glow an ominous shade of green before the lid creaked loudly as it opened.

A draconic looking man with jet black skin came out, smirking maliciously. He had erratic, spiky red hair that hung loose. His yellow eyes were devoid of any pupils. What appeared to be a pair of broken ebony horns were present just above his ears, and a thin horizontal scar was present upon his left cheek. His outfit consisted of a black suit with a blood red tie that stood out against the white shirt that was underneath the jacket.

His feet was saurian like, standing upon three ebony clawed toes as a fourth one was present at the raised heel pointing downwards. He also had a long yet thick tail with a large barb at the tip. His fingertips were replaced with talons up to the first knuckle.

"Sorry, wrong one." he taunted Black Rock Shooter as his smirk grew even more.

The Other Self was momentarily confused by what he said before she was knocked to the ground after a gigantic black skull with a green light coming out of the eye sockets blindsided her from the left. She rolled onto the ground while losing her grip on the Rock Cannon, which landed on the ground and spun away towards the ebony man.

"So, this is what the Otherworld is like…" he said while putting a foot on top of the firearm he then chuckled upon seeing Stella and the downed Other Self. "I see there's two more Black Rock Shooter in here too."

"That is indeed correct, however, they are not the same ones as the one in your world, other me." Shadow Eater's voice spoke in an echo.

"I am grateful for you bringing me here, my Alter Ego." the ebony man remarked. "I'll speak to you later in person."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Black Fang Tyrant screamed while flailing within his restraints.

"Hey. Stop that!" Black Gold Saw said as she felt the chains tighten against her as the Alter Ego squirmed.

The draconic stranger turned his attention towards the pair and his smirk turned into a frown.

"So… this is Black Fang Tyrant, Masamune Kira's other half." he muttered while looking at the prisoner with scrutiny.

The Alter Ego calmed down upon hearing the man's words.

"Who the hell are you?" he repeated himself, only in a calm manner this time. "You obviously aren't an Other Self or Alter Ego."

"I see, I guess introductions are in order then. My name is Incursio Votum. I am the other half of the Alter Ego known as Shadow Eater." the man introduced himself. " As for my associate who restrained all of you but Black Rock Shooter, just look up." He chuckled in amusement while pointing up towards the sky.

BRS gritted her teeth while attempting to stand despite all the pain she was currently feeling. She knew she had at least two ribs broken from the collision with the giant skull that floated next to Incursio Votum. Stella kept a stoic face as did Wraith Cutter while all the others all glared at the ebony man. Soon, they all looked upwards, and noticed the culprit for the ambush sitting upon the top of another giant skull.

The girl had wavy dark green hair, borderline black, with straight bangs. Her glowing neon green eyes were transfixed upon Black Rock Shooter as her face was of one of rage. Her skin tone matched that of the one she despised greatly. Two vertebrae shaped horns protruded from the sides of her head, giving her the look of a devil. Protruding from her back were a pair of wings that were thin and lacked any membranes, therefore giving them the appearance of a thick zigzagging line.

Her outfit was of a black dress that reached down to the thighs with a white ribbon at the left side of the waist, tied up in a bow. Her legs were covered in a pair of leggings and the feet were wearing pumps. Her delicate looking hands were inside a pair of black glove like gauntlets that gave her fingers a skeletal appearance while being tipped off with thin claws. The matching colored bolero completed her monochrome black outfit, the design resembled something similar to the Gothic Lolita style.

Dead Master grinned smugly as she sat on top of the skull, one leg on top of the other as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's been far too long, Black Rock Shooter." she said dryly.

Incursio Votum bent down to take up the Rock Cannon and closed his eyes to focus. Sparks of black electricity came off of the weapon before it began glowing as it reverted to its original form. The owner of the weapon turned her attention towards Votum, her eyes widening slightly as he aimed the barrel at her.

"What, you thought only you could use your weapon? I'll let you in on a little secret. What you knew about the Otherworld doesn't apply much these days. That's because your world has merged with a parallel reality and is also intertwined with many others now. " he explained while walking over towards Stella's Rock Cannon. "The Alter Egos appeared because of this very fact. They are nothing more than anomalies that normally wouldn't exist in the Otherworld at all. Also, the label of Outsiders are applied to those who are neither Alter Ego nor Other Self, and are not native to the Otherworld in the first place. It is pretty loose, as I can label myself as an Outsider, even though I have an Alter Ego in Shadow Eater."

Everyone was silent as they listened to the ebony Outsider as he stopped in front of the second Rock Cannon.

"Now, Alter Egos are a bit different from Other Selves, as you all are aware of now. They are capable of expressing emotion and utilize special powers without the need to merge. However, there is one significant drawback to them. They cannot bear to handle any form of serious mental trauma. Just one simple loss of a comrade or loved one, and they go insane just like that. However, those who have merged overcome this weakness." he continued while picking up Stella's Rock Cannon. " However, the only one who did that was my Alter Ego. "

"Why tell us all of this?" Black Fang Tyrant asked.

Votum chuckled before turning his attention towards the Alter Ego while pointing Stella's firearm at him.

"Tyrant. It means an absolute ruler who uses his power in a cruel or unjust manner. You, apparently, are far more compassionate than your name suggests." he said before looking up towards Dead Master. "Would you please release him from your chains. I would like to have some fun with him and the Other Self you loathe so much."

Dead Master glared at him in anger but ultimately relented as she held out her left hand out. The chain cocoon eased its tension upon Black Fang Tyrant, allowing him to crawl free from the restraints.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get you and the others free very soon." he whispered to Black Gold Saw before he rose to his feet, focusing his attention towards Votum as his flames once again appeared.

The restrained Other Self couldn't help but blush slightly at the Alter Ego's promise.

"Better keep your word." she muttered under her breath.

Votum grinned as he tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck in the process before speaking up.

"Both of you are unarmed, yet I hold two. How are you going to work with that?" he asked.

"Simple, I'll do this." Tyrant said before he charged forward. Along the way, he plunged his right hand into the ground and pulled out the Fang Slayer. The Outsider laughed as he began firing upon him. The Alter Ego leaped up to evade the first few shots, but grimaced in pain as one of them embedded themselves into his left shoulder, causing purple blood to ooze out.

"Come at me, show me your strength, Alter Ego!" he cried out, showing how eager he was to witness what his opponent could do.

Black Fang Tyrant smirked as he landed on the ground, his hand firmly grasping the Fang Slayer as the flames increased in volume.

"I'll show you my strength, alright." he said before throwing the sword. "CATCH!"

Incursio Votum was caught off guard by the sword as it twirled through the air, missing him by a large margin. The Alter Ego smirked as he charged forward, closing the distance between him and his foe.

"Why did you do something so stupid as that?" the Outsider asked as he aimed one of the Rock Cannons and opened fire upon Black Fang Tyrant. The Alter Ego smirked before rolling to the left to evade the projectiles.

Votum's answer came as he saw the blade of the thrown weapon erupt right through his chest where the heart was located. The ebony man calmly chuckled before he swung his tail, slamming it into his other adversary responsible for the wound, Black Rock Shooter.

The Other Self leaped back in time to lessen the force of the blow, but the power upon impact was still enough to send her flying. However, she anticipated this and was able to recover fairly quick midair, landing on her feet and skidding back slightly in a crouch. The Outsider looked over towards the Alter Ego and he growled upon seeing him heading over towards Stella.

"I don't think so you insolent pest!" he said before he hunched over and ran at a blurring speed, his normally lethal injury not even hindering him in any way.

The Alter Ego was close to the captive Outsider before he was struck in the back by the barrel of BRS's Rock Cannon, then receiving a gash in the same area by the bayonet present on Stella's from a second attack. Black Fang Tyrant grimaced in pain before collapsing to the ground face first before his attacker opened fire with both firearms at point blank range.

"Now die and let your other half fall into a bloodlust driven frenzy, you whelp!" Votum cried out gleefully as both the Alter Ego and himself were engulfed in a cloud of kicked up earth.

"Tyrant-sama!" Scythe cried out in horror as she and her twin began trying to break free of their restraints.

"No.." Black Gold Saw muttered weakly as she stared at the cloud that concealed the fate of the Alter Ego she came to trust. Just when she found someone who could possibly acknowledge her. She felt helpless in her current state. She wanted to make the bastard responsible pay with his life, but she couldn't break free of her restraints.

Dead Master watched in amusement from atop of her skull, smiling in interest at how the fight was unfolding.

"So, that's the power of Master's other half." she mused to herself before turning her attention to Black Rock Shooter. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her brandishing Stella's Black Blade now and began trying to use it to free Scythe and Wraith Cutter from their restraints.

"I don't think so!" the revived Other Self cried out before sliding off her perch and descending towards the ground.

The Other Self looked up after slashing at the chains for the twelfth time upon hearing her enemy's voice.

Dead Master extended her wings and halted her descent.

"I still remember what you did to me that day, you bitch." she said while pointing a finger towards her adversary.

Black Rock Shooter only stared in silence for a moment before holding out her hand to Dead Master like she did multiple times after their first confrontation.

Upon seeing the gesture, Dead Master gritted her teeth as she immediately gave into her rage.

"Don't you dare mock me!" she screeched before charging towards the stoic girl.

The blue eyed Other Self remained in place before noticing Dead Master's gauntlets glowing as the hands balled up into fists. The gauntlets then enlarged drastically in size, becoming almost as large in length as the Other Self was tall . The light gave way, revealing the bulky black gauntlets to be completely mechanical in design.

"The Ogre Arms…" Scythe said in shock upon recognizing the gauntlets. " But those belong to Strength-san!"

Dead Master threw one of her fists towards Black Rock Shooter, who immediately leaped back to avoid being hit. The ground instantly gave into the massive force behind the punch, resulting in a large crater to form. Shards of jagged stone flew into the air around the devil-like Other Self, who then swung her other arm, using the free fist to send one of the larger shards flying towards her opponent.

Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened in shock as the makeshift projectile flew straight towards her faster than she could react to. The jagged rock embedded itself into her right abdomen, causing her to involuntarily vomit some blue blood as the inertia of the rock forced her off her feet and flying into the cliffside. The Other Self bounced off of it and fell to the ground on her side, with the stone still lodged in place.

A few moments later, a figure flew out of the cloud of dirt just as it began to settle, revealing it to be a limp Black Fang Tyrant covered head to toe in his own violet blood. Incursio Votum lazily walked into view, shouldering Stella's Rock Cannon while the other was held at the side. The Alter Ego bounced off of the ground before rolling until being stopped by the downed Other Self.

"Pathetic… His other half is far more of a challenge than this whelp." he said in disappointment. " He isn't even worth consuming…"

"I can't believe how pathetic the twin tailed bitch has become now." his comrade said in a taunting manner. "Master gave the Ogre Arms to me and now look at my power."

Black Gold Saw had seen enough. The pair were clearly outmatched by the Outsider Incursio Votum and the Other Self called Dead Master. She closed her eyes and began trying to break free through the chains with brute force alone.

Dead Master looked over towards the restrained Other Self and smirked.

"I think someone isn't too happy." she mocked as she stomped her right foot onto BGS's head.

The Outsider however watched cautiously, bracing himself for some form of attack. He held both Rock Cannons at his sides and quickly glanced around. He then looked around, checking upon the rest who were restrained. Stella looked back at him with a blank face while Black Gold Saw still was trying to break free. Scythe had a face of anger but remained still. However, Wraith Cutter was missing.

"Dead Master, one of them escaped!" he alerted the Other Self.

"Impossible, no one can escape from my chains…" Dead Master said skeptically before she turned to look at where the missing Alter Ego once was. The chains that were supposed to hold her were dangling in place, some slack present due to them no longer restraining anything. "How did she?"

The Other Self was unaware of her surroundings as a transparent Wraith Cutter rose from the ground like a ghost would from behind her. Once she stopped, she solidified and wrapped her arms around Dead Master like a lover would, startling the Other Self. The Alter Ego took advantage and raised her hands up to twist Dead Master's head before locking her lips with her own.

Dead Master's eyes widened as she immediately began to feel exhausted at an unnatural rate. Her body began to feel heavier by the second. The Ogre Arms began to spasm slightly before turning into a white light, reverting back to the original gauntlets the Other Self had before slipping into unconsciousness.

After half a minute passed, Wraith Cutter broke the kiss and unceremoniously let Dead Master slump to the ground as she licked her lips in satisfaction. She then held her right hand above her head and snapped her fingers. The chains began to move as they eased tension on all those who were still restrained.

Stella dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch as Scythe slowly descended downwards, her feet gently touching the ground upon landing. Black Gold Saw grinned and hastily removed herself from the cocoon of chains.

Incursio Votum sighed as he shook his head in disappointment as he looked down at Dead Master.

"One must never let their guard down." he muttered out loud before aiming both Rock Cannons at the group as Wraith Cutter and Scythe summoned their respectful scythes. "I figured that you both were the Alter Egos of the wraith. That will explain both the phasing through solid objects as well as draining one's energy."

Wraith Cutter frowned as she looked at her twin.

"This is bad, we can't allow Black Fang Tyrant-sama to use his true power." Scythe warned her twin.

The redhead nodded before stepping backwards towards the injured pair who both laid still, her attention solely focused upon the Outsider.

"His true power?" Incursio Votum asked while raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "So the whelp has an ace in the hole still huh? Very interesting."

"Damn straight…" Black Fang Tyrant's voice said weakly from where he was. He grimaced in pain as he forced himself up, " I didn't want to do this, as I risk losing myself to the power for good… All I have to do… is remove the seal…" As he spoke, he raised a trembling hand up towards the covering over his left eye.

Black Gold Saw began trembling involuntarily as she felt a sinister presence manifesting within the weakened Alter Ego. The feeling alone was enough to make her extremely uneasy. She reached down and grasped the King Saw before holding it up.

Stella went over towards her fallen doppelganger and picked up her Black Blade that laid not far from BRS. She had a feeling in her gut to prepare for an even more intense fight.

Wraith Cutter turned and ran towards Black Fang Tyrant before kneeling next to him, her hands gently grasping the arm just before it reached the covering. She looked at him with pleading eyes that showed her desperation as she shook her head.

Black Fang Tyrant stared at the silent Alter Ego in shock.

"Wraith-chan… we don't have any other choice…" he said softly.

"We can't allow you to become that monster again…" Scythe said sternly while looking over towards the injured Alter Ego. " If we lose you, then everything we've worked for will be for naught."

Incursio Votum remained silent as he listened to his opponents. He grinned before he tapped his left foot twice before a pair of obsidian coffins emerged from the ground, bound by multiple chains.

"I see there's hesitation amongst you guys. I suppose I could give you all an additional incentive. Within these coffins hold the humans that both Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter represent." he explained before raising BRS's Rock Cannon and tapped the barrel against the top of it. The chains immediately fell to the ground before the door opened up.

Inside the coffin was a girl who was bound in chains. She looked a lot like Black Rock Shooter in almost every way, except for the lack of scars, her hair being held up in small twin tails that were equal length, and her wearing a school uniform. Her face was that of one in a peaceful slumber, complete with a gentle smile on her face.

"No way… she looks just like her…" he muttered while looking from the Other Self who laid next to him to the girl inside the coffin. Both Stella and Black Gold Saw relaxed slightly as the ominous feeling they both felt receded. "That girl really must be her other half…"

Black Rock Shooter, who bided her time to recuperate immediately got up, ignoring both the pain and the rock causing it. She leaned against the wall for support before staggering forward, her eyes focused directly on the slumbering girl.

"Let her go…" she demanded weakly while holding out her hand desperately.

Votum smirked before he tapped the coffin again, causing it to close before the chains rose up and wrapped themselves in place. The coffins he summoned a moment ago then slowly retreated downwards into the ground, causing Black Rock Shooter to attempt moving faster, in hopes of reaching the casket holding her human half in time. The Outsider had other plans as he fired upon the injured Other Self, intentionally missing her by mere millimeters in order to have her lose balance and fall to the ground again.

"I must apologize, but I believe it is time for Dead Master and myself to leave." he said in an apologetic manner before he ran to Dead Master and using his tail to pick up the unconscious Other Self while taking great care to prevent the barb from harming her. He then turned his attention to the injured girl.

"If you wish to rescue both your other half and her best friend, you must first take control… no… surpass the power that still lies dormant within yourself, Black Rock Shooter." he instructed while heading over towards a closed coffin. He tapped the side of it before it opened, revealing it to be empty. He gently placed Dead Master inside before unraveling his tail and used it to close the lid. "But rest assured, as I will make sure no harm comes upon them until our next confrontation."

"As for you, Black Fang Tyrant. You should seek for the Other Self known as Black Matagi, as she has a Flame very similar to your own. There is also those Outsiders who keep themselves a secret from the rest of the world, the Arcanum Race." he said while looking towards the male Alter Ego. " As for my Alter Ego, Shadow Eater, he is moving forward with his plans. He seeks to take over the Beast and use its powers for his own gain."

"Why are you telling us this?" Black Gold Saw asked.

"While I came here to assist my Alter Ego, I have my own plans for these conjoined realities we are currently in. Simply put, I want all of you to become stronger so that I can add your strength to my own. I am after all, an entity whose powers are formed from the conglomerate of many powerful beings I have already assimilated across several realities." Incursio Votum explained. He then smirked and tossed both Rock Cannons towards the group. "I have no further use for those. You can have them back."

The entire group fell silent, all of them glaring at the Outsider as he began laughing.

"Before I depart, I shall impart with one last piece of information, which pertains to a passage from the Legacy of the Beast." he said, full of mirth as he grinned. " The Beast will awaken should its other half be slain in front of it."

He took a curious look between Black Rock Shooter, Black Fang Tyrant and Black Gold Saw as his body began to dissipate into a black miasma while opening up his jacket to pull out an ancient looking book with a black leather cover. He opened it up, revealing the pages to be light cyan with archaic text written in black. He took a moment to flip through the pages one at a time, pausing on three occasions to read something in more detail.

"You must be careful with your desires of the heart, whelp." he said to the male Alter Ego after closing the tome. "They could lead to your own death if not careful. Especially with two Black's."

The Outsider replaced the book back where he got it before more of his body disappeared. He smirked once more before he disappeared completely, causing the Fang Slayer that was still embedded to fall to the ground.

"I wish you all the best of luck." his disembodied voice echoed in the air before it fell silent. "I shall await for you all in my reality."

Once Votum was gone, all of the remaining coffins and chains began receding into the ground, leaving countless holes scattered across the ground and cliffside. The group remained still before Black Rock Shooter began crawling towards her abandoned firearm.

"Mato…" she said weakly while reaching out to grab her Rock Cannon.

Black Fang Tyrant looked over at the Other Self before turning his attention towards the others.

"It appears there is a lot more at stake than we first thought… Especially for her…" he said solemnly while closing his eyes. " I learned a little bit about Incursio Votum from my brief interaction with my other half, Masamune Kira. To think such a monstrosity was not only once a mere human, but also Kira's creator… and he consumes others to further empower himself?"

"How will we handle this situation, Black Fang Tyrant-sama?" Scythe asked the Alter Ego.

Tyrant looked over once more over at Black Rock Shooter, who finally grabbed her weapon and used it as a makeshift crutch as she rose to her feet once more. However, when she attempted to take a step, her feet immediately buckled underneath her feet before collapsing once more.

"We have to make sure she doesn't overexert herself… she seems to be at her limit." he said in a concerned tone. "She and I need time in order to heal from our wounds."

"And after that?" Scythe asked. "If Incursio Votum showed us anything, it is that Shadow Eater will be difficult to defeat should he be similar in powers. He took a sword into a vital area, yet acted like nothing happened."

"I don't think that was really him..." Tyrant rebuked while glaring at the redhead. "Take a good look at the Fang Slayer. There's absolutely no blood on it."

Wraith Cutter went over towards the sword and knelt down next to it, taking a moment to examine the blade tip. She then picked up the sword and walked over towards the group. She then held the sword with one hand with the blade pointing face down before she ran her index and middle fingers against the flat side of the sword, showing to all that there was really no blood present on the weapon.

"He's right… it's absolutely clean…" Scythe said in shock. "Then what were we fighting?"

"Maybe he's like one of those odd scorpion like contraptions that I see on occasion," the male Alter Ego guessed. " The ones with the weird turbine head that can fire lasers from where its mouth would be."

Stella decided to join in the conversation.

"It is highly unlikely to be one of the drones used by White Rock Shooter, if these 'contraptions' are what I believe them to be based upon your description." she explained to Black Fang Tyrant. "However, his body could be something artificial."

The Alter Ego sighed and closed his eyes to think.

"Even though it is possibly exactly what that Votum bastard wants us to do, I think our only option is to look for that Other Self he mentioned as well as those Arcanum Outsiders." Black Gold Saw muttered bitterly. "I mean, hell, both Tyrant-kun and Black Rock Shooter got your asses handed to you and managed to keep the rest of us restrained. Although, I wonder why a certain someone took her sweet time to escape."

"Wraith Cutter waited for the best opportunity to make her move." Scythe explained for her silent twin. "However, her strength was obviously drained from the escape if she had to take a risk in draining an opponent's energy while still fit to fight."

"Everyone, enough." Tyrant spoke up before he pointed at Black Rock Shooter, who once again tried to get back to her feet. " We need to get her and take her to the sanctuary for treatment. Other Self or not, she is seriously injured."

"Understood, Tyrant-sama." Scythe replied before she and Wraith Cutter, who gently placed the Fang Slayer on the ground, went to assist the injured Other Self.

As the twins went off, the lone male of the group turned his attention towards Stella.

"Now may I inquire what your name is, my dear?" he asked the Outsider in a suave manner.

Black Gold Saw's right eye twitched slightly as she attempted to keep a straight face upon hearing Tyrant. The Outsider only stared at him blankly in silence before looking up at the horned Other Self.

"Black Rock Shooter." Stella answered simply. "However, as my double shares the same name, I will respond to 'Stella' as well."

"Stella… That's indeed quite a lovely name for one quite alluring like yourself." Tyrant commented as he smiled slightly.

"Oh, Tyrant-kun…" Black Gold Saw asked in a sing-song voice as she stood right behind the Alter Ego.

Tyrant's face faltered as he gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes, Saw-chan?" he asked as sweat began rolling down his face.

Black Gold Saw was smiling at him while tapping her foot while having the King Saw rest against her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with rage and slight jealousy as she glared down upon him before her scarlet flame appeared.

"What are you doing?" she asked before gripping her sword with both hands and raising it above her head.

The Alter Ego never gotten the chance to explain before the Other Self mauled him to an inch of his life before stopping.

Tundra Area- Cave

"AGGGGHHHH! MY EARS!" a voice screamed in agony from inside the stone cave that was located at the base of a snowcapped mountain. " STOP SINGING THIS INSTANT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Stone Crusher scrambled outside as if his life depended on it. He ignored the bone chilling wind as he trekked through the waist deep snow.

"Sonnuva… I never thought someone could sound so horrible…" he said to himself before falling face down onto the snow, relishing the silence the outside offered. "What are with these Outsiders?! It's like a freaking circus with them!"

He flinched upon hearing a pair of voices calling out to him.

"Dammit… gotta get away while I have the chance. Any longer and I'm going to die from singing." he muttered before he burrowed into the snow with his own to hands and disappeared completely from view.

**Two Days Later - Ruined Castle.**

Black Fang Tyrant groaned as he came around. He opened his eye and had it adjust to the sunlight that was coming in through one of the stained glass windows, which showed a white shooting star flying through the night sky represented by the blue glass.

He sat upright, realizing he was in a large bed that could've easy allowed two to sleep comfortably without touching each other. His legs were underneath the red velvety blanket. He looked around. The walls were devoid of any banters or paintings. The only pieces of furniture besides the bed were a table with two chairs. On the tabletop were the Tyrant Claws and his clothes, sans pants, which were folded neatly in a pile. On the ground were his saurian like boots. He quickly raised a hand up and checked to see that the cover over his eye was still there. Upon feeling it, he breathed a sigh of relief before looking down at his hands, which were slender and skeletal in appearance and ebony in coloration.

"So. I'm finally home…" he said with a soft smile.

"Oh, It's about time you awoke!" a voice said from his left.

Tyrant turned his head to see a familiar looking girl smiling at him as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Saw-chan?" he asked in confusion.

Black Gold Saw smiled softly as she looked at the Alter Ego with a softened look.

"Sorry about what happened two days ago, I really went overboard there." she apologized.

"It's alright." Tyrant said with a reassuring smile. " I am really glad that you're on my side. You'd definitely kick my ass without trying."

The Other Self chuckled briefly before she smiled back.

"Damn straight." she answered before kicking her legs up, revealing to be barefoot as she twisted herself and placing her legs onto the bed. "I never thought there would be a place like this in this world. It's so peaceful opposed to everywhere else I've been."

"That's completely true. This place is a sanctuary after all." the Alter Ego said before putting his hands down at the side. "Anyway, why are you in here?"

Black Gold Saw blushed slightly as she fidgeted in place.

"Well... I was… somewhat concerned about you…" she admitted nervously while averting her eyes away from the Alter Ego, meanwhile placing her right hand onto the bed without thinking.

Black Fang Tyrant smiled a little more before taking his left hand and gently placing it on top of the Other Self's. She blushed more upon the action but didn't say anything nor moved her hand away.

"Thank you." the Alter Ego said graciously while gently running his thumb along the upper part of one of her fingers. " Not many actually show as much concern towards me like you have."

The Other Self became flustered upon hearing that, not certain of what to say as her entire face became red. She felt her heart beginning to race more and more with each passing second. She never felt this way before, even her human half hadn't experienced anything like this before they merged together.

"Saw-chan." Black Fang Tyrant said softly, catching the girl off guard as he looked at her straight in the face. " You're perhaps the only Other Self that I can entrust my life with. Most of your kind that I met usually kept their distance from me, mainly out of fear of being deceived. You, however, helped me when I was injured. You could've finished me off when I was vulnerable, but you didn't."

The horned girl remained silent as she listened to the Alter Ego, her eyes focused directly upon Tyrant's eyes, even if one was covered. Her heart raced still, but she began to calm down. As she listened to him, a smile formed on her face, which didn't go unnoticed to Black Fang Tyrant.

The pair slowly scooted themselves closer towards one other. They stopped once they were almost touching each other.

" To be honest, I don't know how I can properly thank you for all that you've did." Tyrant admitted sheepishly.

The Other Self smiled as she noticed that the Alter Ego was blushing himself now.

" I should be the one to thank you, Tyrant-kun." she said without realizing. "You're the first person to actually acknowledge me. All I ever wanted was for someone to view me as their equal. I fought relentlessly to prove myself, and there was one Other Self who I thought would grant me that desire. Black Rock Shooter. When I defeated her in our first confrontation, she accepted me as a rival, but not as an equal liked I wished. "

Tyrant smiled as he nodded in understanding.

"You're not mistaken. I see you as my equal in every way." he confirmed.

Black Gold Saw nodded before she moved her hand and gently took Black Fang Tyrant's.

"Thank you." she said softly before closing her eyes.

She then did something that caught the Alter Ego off guard. She closed the distance between them and kissed him on the cheek. Tyrant's mind went blank for a moment before blushing deeper upon realizing what just happened. He

He looked at the Other Self as she pulled away and smiled. Black Gold Saw opened her eyes before smiling sheepishly.

"Don't get any ideas." she warned him.

Tyrant nodded before he felt his head throb sharply in pain, causing him to wince. The pain pulsed repeatedly , each time becoming more and more intense. After a few seconds, the pain became far to intense for him to endure, causing him to pass out without any warning.

"Tyrant!" Black Gold Saw cried out as the Alter Ego slumped backwards as a dribble of violet blood came from the corner of his mouth.

**Black Fang Tyrant's Subconscious**.

The Alter Ego groaned as he came around, waking up to see a completely blank sky. He sat upright, seeing that he was on a checkerboard floor made out of red and black tiles, each easily three times as large as he was tall.

"Ah, it's about time you arrived." a familiar voice said.

" It's you…" Tyrant said in disgust. "What do you want?"

A ball of purple flame materialized in front of his face, causing him to furrow his brow in anger.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for finally finding a mate." the voice said dryly. "Why the hostility?"

"The last time I trusted you, you made me rip my sister's arm off." the Alter Ego seethed.

"Why do you keep denying me?" the fireball asked while dancing around in the air. "It's basically the exact same as you denying your own existence."

"Why did you summon me here?" Black Fang Tyrant demanded.

"Straight to the point… You're no fun…" the flame said in disappointment. "Fine, I am here to tell you that you're approaching that defining moment. What is your answer?"

"The answer is still no," the Alter Ego replied. "I wish to be no part of you anymore, Feral Black Fang Tyrant."

"It's a shame, the power is at your beckoning, but you refuse it!" the fireball said before it enlarged in size. "You have a Flame dammit!"

Tyrant instinctively reached for his covered eye before lowering the hand.

"It's true, I do have a Flame… a purple one…" he admitted. "But I see no point in senseless carnage.

The lust for battle the only thing present in my mind. Attacking those who I hold dear without any remorse. The only thing I care is facing a powerful opponent. No… I refuse to become a berserker."

The fireball addressed as Feral Black Fang Tyrant vanished abruptly, revealing a doppelganger standing in front of the Alter Ego, the only difference is the eye covering to be missing, allowing a purple flame to come out of the matching eye.

"Now, let's get on to a different subject." Feral suggested with a smirk. "Your little plan that you've been cooking up lately. I think you actually got a chance with Black Gold Saw. Hell, claim her and the twins! They've pledged their absolute loyalty to you after you saved their lives. "

"I am not some beast who acts only on basic instinct!" Tyrant snapped in anger. "True… I won't deny that I would like to have them all to myself, but that's impossible."

Feral smirked and wagged a finger in front of the Alter Ego.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You may be the Alter Ego of Masamune Kira, but you are your own person as well. Indulge on your desires a little bit, like he does. Besides, This world is different from his. Didn't the Emperor of Calamity have three wives after all?" he pointed out. " Also, each of them represented either love, bonds, or acceptance."

"What does that have to do with me exactly?" Tyrant deadpanned while glaring at the doppelganger.

Feral chuckled before flashing his teeth, revealing the canines to be significantly longer than normal.

"Many Alter Egos see you as the reincarnation of the Emperor, baka." he said bluntly. "That alone can net you three girls without anyone complaining."

"You have a valid point, but I still don't think that it's a good idea, especially if I really am not said reincarnation." Tyrant admitted with a sigh. "I do not wish to hurt anyone in anyway if I can avoid it."

"This is becoming stupid…" Feral muttered while shaking his head in disbelief. The flame flickered briefly before diminishing in size. "I guess I gotta let you go for now, but keep what I said in mind. Oh, and by the way, Kira's gone now. You're all alone now. "

Feral Black Fang Tyrant closed his eyes before vanishing within a pillar of purple flames before the Alter Ego blacked out with out warning.

**Graveyard**

Votum frowned as he watched his Alter Ego examine the still unconscious Dead Master with the utmost care.

"Why are you so obsessed with your pet's wellbeing?" the Outsider asked. "Especially when you told me that she's disposable?"

"Dead Master is an experiment of mine. To see if I can artificially create a Flame. I've given her the blood of the puppet I'm using for my body during her resurrection." Shadow Eater explained calmly. "From what I'm seeing, it's pointless to try again. This wench is only useful as a plaything for my enjoyment now. "

Votum sneered at what the Alter Ego said. He went up and grabbed him by the collar of his top.

"I can't believe you are my Alter Ego." he said in a sickened tone. "I may use others like you do, but I see them more than just mere objects. Only someone as arrogant as you can't see the possible repercussions if you turn your back on someone who is faithful to you."

Shadow Eater smirked, completely unphased by the intimidating glare his other half was giving him.

"I am quite aware." he replied calmly. "Which is why I am not letting this one go."

Votum growled before letting go of the Alter Ego.

"I came here searching for the entity that is Black Fang Tyrant's other half. I will stay here for a few days before moving on to another reality." he explained curtly. "I now know for certain Kira exists still."

Shadow Eater nodded and smirked.

"Very well, I will not argue with you, since you're me." he acknowledged.

Incursio Votum smirked before slowly turning into a black miasma.

"As for the Kuroi girl who is tied to the Beast you covet so much and her friend. I will take them to ensure that you don't interfere with my plans. A golem of my likeness is looking over them as we speak." he said, relishing the satisfaction he got from seeing Shadow Eater's displeased look. " I know you are far aware of the differences of what happens if I killed them opposed to you doing it."

"Damn you…" The Alter Ego cursed. "If I killed them, their Other Selves would just fall into insanity. But if you do it, they cease to exist altogether."

"And should an Outsider decide to kill an Other Self or Alter Ego, it is a completely different story." Votum added. " That would lead to more Outsiders to appear, while the other half they represent is then destined to live a life of increasing torment and misery until they can't stand it anymore."

"How can you know so much about this world?" Shadow Eater asked bitterly.

Votum pulled out his black book and held it in front of him.

"This gives me the information of what I need of the current world." he explained before putting the book back where it came from.

Shadow Eater closed the distance between them and punched the Outsider square in the face, forcing his body to reform before being knocked to the ground.

"I am the Emperor of this world. Not you!" he screamed in fury. "You will not dictate what I can and can't do!"

Votum sat upright before rolling his neck slowly, cracking sounds could be heard as the tension was relieved.

"I need Black Fang Tyrant alive for my plans to be restored, you insolent fool! I will not let you kill him." he explained before holding out his right hand to the side as a sphere of black energy began to manifest near the palm. "Even if you are a part of me, I will kill you before you even get the chance if you don't comply."

Shadow Eater smirked before summoning the Shade Peircer.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." he taunted as he raised the spear in front of him.

"So… You allow your desires to control your mind. I expected more from you, Shadow Eater!" Votum said in disappointment as he raised his arm up, the orb of energy following in suit. "You are much more than the rest of the Alter Egos! Don't reduce yourself to their level!"

Shadow Eater only screamed a battlecry before charging forward, intending to kill his other half as he thrusted the orb forward, sending it straight into the Alter Ego's chest.

"For now, rest and reflect on who you really are." Votum said calmly as Shadow Eater grimaced in pain as the orb sank into his chest.

"What… What did you do to me?!" he asked as a black aura began emanate from his body.

"It's nothing more than a simple sealing spell." the Outsider explained as the aura began to obscure the Alter Ego. "I will release you soon. I will promise you that once I find Masamune Kira, you are free to kill his Alter Ego then."

"Damn you!" Shadow Eater cursed as he threw his spear in a last ditch attempt to kill the Outsider.

Votum only grunted in pain as the weapon embedded itself within his left shoulder as red blood oozed out of his wound. He watched on as the Alter Ego let loose a string of curses at him before he was hidden completely from sight by the black aura. A few moments passed before silence filled the air and the aura began to move towards a chained up coffin and entered it.

The Outsider was mildly surprised upon seeing who was forced to become the body of Shadow Eater once all of the aura was sealed within the coffin.

Lying on the ground was a girl who wore a pair of large rounded glasses. Her smooth long black hair went past the shoulders, stopping at the middle of her back. She had deathly pale skin that stood out against the black earth she rested upon. Her outfit was of an oversized black jacket with baggy sleeves that covered her hands while the hem went to her hips. The zipper in the front was undone down to the waist, exposing her midriff and black bikini top while the zipped up portion acted like a makeshift skirt.

Completing her outfit were a pair of ebony stockings that were skintight and stopped mid-thigh with some holes present at the sides near the hem with boots that blended in very well as well as a pair of white earbuds that were snuggly in her ears.

Votum took note of the pair of ebony devil horns that were significantly smaller compared to Black Gold Saw's that protruded from the sides of her head. He seethed in pain as he removed the Shade Piercer before tossing the weapon next to the coffin its owner was inside.

The Outsider waited patiently for several minutes before he saw the spectacled girl open her eyes, revealing them to be neon green eyes that glowed slightly before a flame of the very same color erupted from her left eye. She slowly sat upright and stared at Votum blankly. It took a moment for the Other Self to realize that she was finally free from Shadow Eater's control.

Votum smiled as he stood next to the dazed girl.

"I apologize for my Alter Ego's treatment of you." he said apologetically. "I am Incursio Votum, and you do not have to be afraid." He then offered his hand to help her up.

The horned girl stared at the offered appendage before raising her right hand, which was revealed to be a black skeletal hand as the sleeve receded slightly as she gently grabbed the hand. Soon, the flame in her eye disappeared as green tears began to flow down her face.

Votum carefully helped her up before gently wrapping his free arm around her in a comforting manner, bringing her into a hug.

"It's alright, you're safe now…" he reassured in a gentle tone. "My name is Incursio Votum. May I ask what your name is?"

The Other Self looked up at Votum nervously as he hugged her, but soon relaxed in his embrace. She closed her eyes before speaking in a soft tone.

"I am Black Devil Girl…" she replied as she wrapped her arms around Votum as he began stroking the back of her head gently. "Thank you for saving me, Votum-sama…"

Votum nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's alright, my dear." he continued as the Other Self sobbed softly.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: Other Edition.**

Blazorna: Alright, I bet none of you would've expected to see all of that coming. Anyway, welcome once again to Final Thoughts: Other Edition. I'm pleased to tell you that the adorable Black Rock-chan is with us again!

Rock-chan: *Waves* Hello!

Blazorna: alright, I was able to work with Rock-chan's schedule with De-chan, so everything's alright now. Anyway, what's today's question?

Rock-chan: *holds up cardboard sign*

Sign: *in bold red letters* _**What the Hell happened?!**_

Blazorna: Yeah. Guess I need to straighten a few things first for those who aren't following the main storyline.

Basically, I'm doing an arc that spans across several of the side stories. As you've seen, Incursio Votum is looking for Masamune Kira, Black Fang Tyrant's other half. He will stick around for one or two more chapters before going to another story. As you saw, Votum is a force to be reckoned with. He is the main antagonist of the main storyline after all.

Anyway, here's a little summary of what he is.

Votum is an entity that is not only to possess others like Shadow Eater can, he is even able to assimilate them and make a bit of their strength his own. With this ability, he's capable of doing almost anything you can think of. He is also very cautious and wouldn't appear in person unless he knows for certain that he can win or benefits him in some way.

I know, he sounds ridiculously powerful, but he is far from immortal. He also has a couple of fatal weaknesses, one of which can be found in the main storyline while more will be revealed down the road.

IF anyone wants to follow Votum's journey, add me to your author alert. It's not necessary for any of the storylines, but it would be worth checking out.

Now, here's the question many of you are wondering, or are preparing to skin me alive for if I do it.

Will there be a harem?

No, there is not one planned at this time. I think I've made it pretty obvious who Black Fang Tyrant is interested in with this chapter. Though, if enough people ask me, I MAY do that.

By the way, for those who were curious, it is considered to be a harem in anime if at least three characters are in love with the same guy.

Now, onto Savage Black Fang Tyrant.

You guys can pretty much guess what he's a parallel of...

You'll learn more in time, as saying anything about him will lead to spoilers.

I am finally glad that the BRS Wiki had profiles for some of the Arcana characters. Now, I can finally incorporate them like I wanted! Though its only the new ones who debut in the game, like Farside Bunny or Elder Caster, that I could find. I wanted to incorporate the Arcana versions of the more familiar ones like Strength and Black Gold Saw, but I couldn't find anything on them. Oh well, maybe in time I can.

As for Dead Master using the Ogre Arms. This was a homage to Arcana I came up with before the profiles were up. When I was thinking of showing how much powerful she became, I was torn between making her more like the anime incarnation, or do something different that would be a surprise. The most unexpected thing I thought of was by giving her the use of using the weapons belonging to another Other Self.

Onto another matter, I also want to applaud the one guy for attempting to summarize what each of the races were. You did a great job, but you were off with the Alter Egos and Outsiders.

Outsiders are referred to ANYONE who isn't an Alter Ego or Other Self existing in the Other World. This title isn't restricted to only aliens or non-humans. A human who isn't merged with their Other Self or Alter Ego is considered to be an Outsider while they are in the Other World.

Alter Egos are just like the Other Selves, however, they are able to express themselves more than Other Selves who haven't merged with their other half. They are however incomplete and have possibly a bigger weakness than Other Selves with their inability of handling the stress of losing a dear friend.

Rock-chan: *yawns before looking at Blazorna* It's almost bedtime.

Blazorna: Ack! Already that time? Guess I better take you home before De-chan starts to worry about you.

Well, I'm going to stop right here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feedback of any kind will be greatly appreciated.

Wherever you stay focused on this story or decide to expand your horizons with the rest of the Incursio Votum series, I will hope to see you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Mixed Match_

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for BRS: The Game. Unless you don't intend to play the game, or are okay with spoilers, please play up to at least the completion of Stage 3 of the game before reading.**

* * *

**Forest**

A crescent moon glowed brilliantly in the midnight sky, its light illuminating the forest filled with deciduous trees, all in various shades of brown, yellow and orange. The forest floor was littered with leaves that fell off, creating a collage of color.

Leaning against a tree was a girl. Her silver hair went down to her shoulder blades in the back while her bangs were on each side, framing her face while it was behind a crescent shaped visor. The visor had two different sides, the left was a translucent light purple and covered the majority of her face, while the right side was a solid black, reaching down enough to cover only the right eye. Both points curved upwards and away from the head, giving the girl the allusion of horns. Her eye color was a darker shade of purple as it blended in with the visor's color perfectly instead of standing out. Her body was lithe and nimble

Her outfit consisted of a black leather like jacket that fit snuggly around her chest, contouring to her breasts. Each sleeve had a single white line that went vertically down the side, stopping at the oversized white cuff that had a thin black horizontal line running through the center of it. The jacket extended up to the bottom of her chin, covering her entire neck with the zipper fastener present there while the bottom portion of it was parted, exposing what was a delicate looking violet dress underneath it, in which its skirt extended past the bottom of the jacket to midthigh. Fastened near the cuffs were long black ribbons that had bladed adornments that ended in acute points. Black gloves covered her hands. Her long slender legs were exposed to the elements all the way down to her ankles, where her feet donned black shoes.

The Outsider looked up at the moon as she closed her visible eye.

"What do you want?" she asked as Votum stepped out from behind a tree.

"I came in hopes of finding someone by the name of Farside Bunny. Is that by any chance you?" he asked.

The silver haired girl opened her eye as a smirk formed on her face.

"Yeah, that's me." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Excellent. I was wondering if you were interested in doing a wager with me." the ebony Outsider offered while swaying his tail slowly.

The girl's eye lit up in interest as she looked at the man.

"What kind of wager are we talking about?" she asked.

"One that will make you either an ally or opponent for my Alter Ego." Votum baited. "You must have heard of the name Shadow Eater at least."

"You have my attention now." Farside Bunny said as a smug smirk appeared on her face.

**Sanctuary**

Black Rock Shooter stared up in the stone ceiling in silence as she laid on the bed. Her jacket was hanging from a coat rack with her boots standing underneath it.

"Mato…" she muttered underneath her breath before holding her hand up towards the ceiling, replacing it with an image of her other half in her mind with her own hand reaching out while looking at the Other self with her deep blue eyes. After a few moments, Mato was replaced with the image of a smirking Dead Master who only shook her head while wagging a finger in a mocking manner.

The Other Self's hand balled into a fist as the illusionary enemy laughed hysterically, despite no sound coming from her as she faded away. BRS sat upright and briefly winced upon feeling her sides hurt in protest.

Seconds after the movement, the door opened, revealing a female Alter Ego wearing a form fitting black nurse uniform with a large white cross positioned diagonally that spanned the entire front. Her smooth hair was jet black, tied up in a single ponytail. Her hands were delicate in appearance and lacked any gloves. Her feet donned black white stockings with black shoes that were made of ebony steel that went up the ankles. Completing her outfit was the matching nurse's hat with the same style of cross present on the uniform.

Her ruby red eyes focused upon the Other Self as she gently set a glass pitcher of water onto a wooden desk that stood next to the doorway.

"You shouldn't sit up yet." she said in a concerned manner.

The Other Self looked at the nurse with a blank face.

"I need to rescue Mato… Blood Culler…" she replied in a monotonous manner.

The Alter Ego that was named Blood Culler nodded sympathetically as she closed the door behind her.

"I understand you are concerned for your other half's well being. But you are in no shape right now to rescue her." she said softly. "You have two broken ribs, and suffered minor internal damage as well. If you keep pushing yourself , you will not be able to recover properly."

The Other Self tightened her fists before carefully laying back down in silence.

"You remind me so much of Black Fang Tyrant-san when I first met him." the Alter Ego explained as a small smile formed on her face.

" I originally viewed him as one of my enemies, because I heard stories of him slaughtering all who stood in his way. I happened to one day see him fending off a monster we Alter Egos call a Shadeskull Dragon.

The Shadeskull was a formidable beast, but Black Fang Tyrant did everything he could to fend it off. He was covered in his own blood, one of his arms obviously broken, his skin full of scrapes and deep cuts. It looked like he was struggling to stand up to fight. He clearly was outmatched, but he still fought on. The reason why? It was to protect a pair of twins and his sister who were all injured by that monster."

Black Rock Shooter turned her head to look at the nurse as she told her story.

"What happened?" she asked softly, her curiosity betraying her blank expression.

"The Shadeskulll attempted to deliver the final blow, but that was when his Flame awakened. Alas, the power was too much for him to handle, resulting in his transformation."

"Transformation?" the Other Self interjected in confusion.

Blood Culler nodded as she inhaled slowly.

"Yes, you see, Black Fang Tyrant's Flame is purple, and his ability is to tap into the power formed from his other self's desires as well as his own. This power manifests in the form of him igniting different parts of his body with his Flame and enhance his physical attributes twofold. However, in doing so, he also takes upon himself all the emotional pain his other self is currently experiencing. Should he be unable to endure the pain, a transformation is triggered. " the Alter Ego explained while closing her eyes.

"This form makes him a being who fights anything that he sees as a worthy adversary. However, his physical strength is something I can't really put into words. He was able to tear off the Shadeskull's head without any difficulty with his broken arm."

Blood Culler paused to open her eyes.

"The transformed being is also sadistic, taking great pleasure in torturing those weaker than him. I know this because I saw him ripping off his own sister's arm with a smile." she continued. "Before he could do anything else to the others, he reverted back to normal after what appeared to be a mental struggle for control. "

Black Rock Shooter looked down in silence, taking the time to process what she just heard.

**Stella's Room**

"Rothcall…" Stella muttered in a saddened manner as a lone tear escaped from her eyelids as she slept.

_Stella wandered through the frozen tundra, away from the wreckage of the Draco, from the corpses of the ten men who were the last of the now extinct human race. She herself was badly injured from the blast from one of the aliens who killed two of her own, the one who was also responsible for taking the life of the one man she actually connected with, Rothcall._

_Her outfit was torn and burnt in many areas. It took all her strength just to limp a few centimeters._

_"Rothcall…" she said weakly before slumping to her knees. "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_The clone of the singer Sing Love tilted her head back with her eyes closed and screamed into the sky, mourning for the men she fought with, despite the short amount of time they were together. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be dull and distant. She only stared at the sky as tears streamed from her eyes, her mind going blank in order to escape the emotional pain she felt. The girl subconsciously allowed gravity to take hold of her body, letting it slump to the ground on her side before closing her eyes to sleep._

_She didn't know how much time passed, but the supposed savior of humanity came around upon feeling her body being lifted from the snow._

_The girl slowly opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything as all due to her eyesight being temporarily blurred from her just awakening. Despite being asleep for a period of time, the girl still felt exhausted, so much that it was a challenge to keep her eyes open._

_"I see… You're still alive… " the figure said in a calm tone. "I can sense that you have a desire… To not be alone in a world filled with only enemies…"_

_Stella looked at the black blur that she assumed was the head of the person._

_"You must rest, but before you do, answer this question. Do you want your wish to come true?" the stranger asked. "To not be alone in a lifeless world?"_

_All Stella could do was nod weakly before succumbing to her exhaustion once again. When she opened them again, she was looking right into the eyes of the Other Self that was her doppelganger while wearing a new set of clothes and her Rock Cannon, which was originally somewhat rusty in coloration, now black with blue highlights._

_The Outsider later adopted the stoic demeanor of Black Rock Shooter, suppressing her emotions that were only beginning to appear. The ones that Rothcall brought out of her during their time together. In the world that she found herself in, they were not necessary, as all that she could do was to wander and fight alongside the Other Self, as she was one not for conversation. It was difficult at first, but after two months, she eventually succeeded for the most part, despite them appearing on occasion. She still felt them, but managed to keep them from showing on her face, nor allow them from affecting her choices._

_No matter how well she was able to suppress them, she was most vulnerable to them in her sleep, the only time where she is forced to let her guard down to herself, forcing her to relive the moment that always brings her to tears._

The Outsider groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She sat upright and raised a hand up to wipe away the tear that lingered on her face.

"Why did you all have to die?" she asked to nobody in particular.

She heard the door to her room open, revealing it to be Shade Runner. The Alter Ego smiled softly as she looked at Stella.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I heard you crying. Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned manner.

"I'm… alright…" Stella said autonomously while looking at the feline like girl.

Shade Runner closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"My apologies, Stella-san, but I can tell that you are troubled by something." she said. "I noticed it the first time you were here, but kept quiet out of respect."

The clone fell silent while lowering her head, averting her gaze away from the Alter Ego. She wanted to deter the cat like girl from pressing forward, but yet couldn't find the right words to say.

"I also heard you call out to different people, some of them were Bob, Phobos, and Rothcall, right?" Shade Runner asked. "Are they your friends?"

Stella looked up at the girl upon hearing the three familiar names. She gripped the bed sheets as she felt tears threatening to come out in force.

"They… They're all dead…" she relented in a soft tone before lowering her head again.

"My apologies… Death of anyone dear to you is always painful. But… that's all the more reason to move on in your life. You're an Outsider… therefore, you can endure the pain that I cannot handle. I will not deny that I cannot fully comprehend how you feel, but I can relate to a degree.

"You see, I almost lost my brother to his power, and everyone thought that he had to been killed. I was afraid of losing him for good. My older sister lost her arm while he was lost. I know you are aware of this now, but us Alter Egos instinctively fear losing those closest to us. That fear was how my brother came around. Our emotions are what drive us to survive, and to control ourselves. To ignore them is to suffer a pain that is far worse than any physical wound. "

Stella remained quiet as she only nodded silently in acknowledgement. Shade Runner smiled softly and walked right up to Stella before placing a hand onto the Outsider's shoulder.

" Remember this, let your feelings be heard, not locked up inside. This world maybe filled with mainly conflict, but you are with friends who will listen and support you, like myself and my older brother, Black Fang Tyrant."

Stella nodded as she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Shade Runner…" she said, a hint of gratitude present in her voice.

**Black Fang Tyrant's Room.**

Black Gold Saw watched in worry as the unconscious Alter Ego coughed up more of his blood, staining the sheets with the purple liquid.

"Tyrant! Don't you dare die on me!" she shouted at the boy as she grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him in an effort to awaken him. "SOMEBODY COME HERE QUICK!"

The door swung open as Chain Buster ran into the room.

"What the hell is going on-…" she said before seeing the male Alter Ego's current state. "This is not good." She then turned around and ran out of the room before screaming at the top of her lungs. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

As the Alter Ego fled the room to alert those within hearing range, the Other Self looked at Tyrant as she gently tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"What's happening to you, Tyrant-kun?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can explain what is going on." a familiar voice said.

"Votum…" Black Gold Saw hissed as she raised her head to look around the room.

"Don't be alarmed, I am here to assist you. After all, that Alter Ego you are fond of is essential for my current plans, and losing him will ruin everything." the Outsider's voice explained.

The Other Self was silent for a few seconds to contemplate.

"What is going on with him?" she asked. "Is he dying?"

"Not exactly, you see, his other self , Masamune Kira, has lost his physical body in my reality, therefore severing his connection with Black Fang Tyrant. The whelp is experiencing the backlash of this. His powers were practically dependant upon Kira's emotions and desires. Without that, his body is struggling to adapt." Votum explained. "If he doesn't establish a new connection with someone, he will indeed die."

"If he needs a connection, then let me be the one!" Black Gold Saw said without any hesitation.

"I understand your concern for him, but neither Alter Egos or Other Selves are compatible with forming such a connection with him. It has to be with an Outsider who doesn't have an Alter Ego." Votum explained calmly. "Fortunately, you have such a being nearby already, the one called Stella."

Black Gold Saw's eyes widened upon hearing that.

She had very few options at the moment, but she could tell that Votum was speaking the truth. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, but accepting the enemy's help was the only option to save the Alter Ego, even though said foe would benefit from it greatly.

"Tell me what I have to do to, Votum." she said without a second thought.

"Very well, here is what you must do." Votum began, instructing the Other Self of what to do in great detail.

**Ruined City.**

Black Matagi and Demonic Cannon User sat quietly as Brave Shot was doing maintenance on her bike nearby.

"Can we really trust her Matagi-san?" the cat eared Other Self asked in which her comrade only nodded in response.

"I can hear you from over here, Cat." the Alter Ego said while looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry…"DCU squeaked in fear before falling silent.

"Don't apologize. I'm almost done here." Brave Shot said calmly before turning her attention back to her bike.

Silence filled the air as the trio ceased all conversation for different reasons. Several minutes passed before the ground shook beneath them as a loud crash echoed through the air. Black Matagi rose to her feet as her flame appeared. The Alter Ego stopped working and also rose slowly, drawing the Brave Edge from its compartment in the bike.

"We're not alone…" Matagi said.

"I know… it's those damned Armaments…" Brave Shot said.

"Armaments?" Demonic Cannon User asked in confusion. "What are they?"

" They are machines that are controlled by a group of Outsiders called the Apostles." Brave Shot explained. "However, they are isolated into only areas like this for some reason."

The trio turned their attention as they heard buzzing coming from a distance.

"They're coming…" the Alter Ego warned. "and no matter what happens, don't let them neblade you."

" What's 'Neblade' mean?" the cat eared Other Self asked.

"I'll explain later." Brave Shot replied curtly.

Unbeknownst to all three, a figure in a tattered black robe stood on top of a rooftop was observing them.

" The Arcana who hide… the Apostles who conquer with the Armaments… The Alter Egos who wish for peace… The Other Selves who know only to fight to preserve bonds…" the figure said in a deep gruff voice. " I have forced a great burden upon Black Fang Tyrant, but I know he can prevail. To rescue the Beast from the monster known as Shadow Eater…"

The robed man turned and walked away from the group who stood on the ground.

"I wonder now… who will he choose for his Empress? The Other Self who was born to be accepted as an equal? The Outsider that I have rescued from a dead world? Or shall it be the Beast herself? Perhaps it could be all three…" he mused to himself out loud before chuckling softly. "Heh, that sure brings back memories of when I was the Emperor… but still… my rule is over… this new land must have a new Emperor and Empress of Calamity to guide its inhabitants to the unseen future."

The former Emperor of Calamity held out his left hand and the scenery in front of him rippled like water before he walked into it, vanishing from view in a way as if he was submerging into a body of water.

**Sanctuary**

"I understand that Black Fang Tyrant needs to form a connection to survive, as his other half is missing. But to create it… we need to do what exactly?!" Chain Buster asked incredulously.

"Trust me… I don't like this as much as you do." Shade Runner said with a frown. "But we have no other choice. Everything Blood Culler did had no effect on him. To think we need to remove the seal for his Flame…"

A group of seven had gathered in the bedroom of Black Fang Tyrant, six of them surrounding the bed while the seventh sat on the bed, refusing to leave the side of the Alter Ego who was starting to pant heavily while coughing up some blood at random intervals.

Black Gold Saw explained to them about what was going on with Black Fang Tyrant, and what could be done to save him. Shade Runner and Chain Buster were shocked of one of the requirements, which was the removal of the covering for the Alter Ego's eye. Blood Culler was there to keep an eye on his current condition, while Wraith Cutter was busy assisting the nurse when needed. Scythe stood by quietly, even though her face showed her concern towards the only male in the room.

However, the last member of the group was looking at the ground, uncertain of what to do. Stella was brought to the room upon Shade Runner learning that she was the only one who could help her brother.

"Why does it have to be me?" the clone asked in uncertainty. She couldn't fully understand the situation that was going on, but she did get that the life of one of her Allies is on the line.

"Everyone else here is either an Alter Ego or Other Self." Black Gold Saw explained to the Outsider. "We are all incomplete beings, therefore incompatible with him for this kind of thing. You on the other hand, are a complete being… and one without an Alter Ego…"

Stella nodded once before looking at the Alter Ego they were talking about. In her mind, her fears began to manifest. Memories of the final moments of her only friend, Rothcall, flashed before her eyes.

Shade Runner saw the slight indecisiveness and fear present in Stella's eyes. The Alter Ego collected her thoughts before speaking to the Outsider

"Stella-san, please help my brother…" she pleaded softly. "I know you're scared, but you are his only hope… Four lives are literally in your hands…one of which is my very own."

Stella looked up at Shade Runner with a surprised look on her face.

"What…should I do?" the Outsider asked in uncertainty.

"Do what you feel is right…" the feline like Alter Ego said with a reassuring smile. " Just don't give into what you are afraid of."

Stella closed her eyes as she inhaled slowly. The clone that was designed to be the final hope of humanity in her world came to conclusion before opening her eyes, in which her Flame appeared as her face became focused and calm.

"I'll do it… I do not wish to see anymore of my friends die…" she said.

"Thank you Stella-san." Shade Runner said as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you…"

The Outsider nodded and gave a ghost of a smile before turning her attention to Black Gold Saw.

"Alright… can someone explain how to remove that covering on Tyrant's eye?" the Other Self inquired.

"It's simple, just pull it off." Shade Runner replied while wiping away the tears from her face.

Stella nodded as she raised a hand out towards the black covering that was over Black Fang Tyrant's eye.

She hesitated briefly, the memories of Rothcall's death trying to hold her back.

If I stop… he will die…but I am afraid… I am afraid of failing and he dies because of me… I am afraid of losing a friend…

Gathering as much willpower as she could, she grasped the covering and pulled it off.

" Please don't leave us…" Stella said before she took one of Black Fang Tyrant's hands and held it with both of hers before closing her eyes. "I do not wish to see another friend die…"

The Alter Ego's breathing began to ease slowly with each breath as his face relaxed. All the others watched on in nervous anticipation.

"Tyrant-sama…" Scythe whispered softly. "I know you can pull through."

"You can't leave me behind…" Black Gold Saw said. "You just can't… not after what you said to me…"

"Brother…"

The sound of a weak groan filled the air, alerting everyone in the room. Everyone all focused upon the Alter Ego as he began to stir, coming around.

"Urrggh…. Why does my head hurt so much?" he muttered weakly with his eyes closed still. "What the hell happened?"

"Can you open your eyes?" Black Gold Saw asked.

"Yeah… I can." Tyrant said weakly before opening his eyes. Everyone focused their attention to the left eye, which was the one he always had covered. As the eyelids lifted, everyone's own eyes widened in shock.

"His eye… It wasn't like that before…" Shade Runner pointed out. "It was just like his right."

"My eye is different?" Black Fang Tyrant asked in confusion.

"It's a different color, and also has a different pupil." Black Gold Saw replied. "I guess it's to prove that there's now a connection between you and Stella."

"Huh… A connection?" the Alter Ego asked in confusion.

"It's a long story…" Scythe said with a soft smile. " Simply put, you are no longer connected to your other half, as he no longer has a physical body. To save your life, you basically became Stella's Alter Ego until your true other half is restored."

The Alter Ego nodded as the blonde spoke untill hearing the last part, in which both his eyes widened in shock.

"I'M WHOSE ALTER EGO NOW?!" he blurted out incredulously as he sat upright.

Black Gold Saw sighed before slapping him in the back of the head.

"Calm down, you idiot." she said flatly.

"It wasn't easy for Stella-san to do it." Shade Runner added as she smiled at the Outsider. "She was afraid at first, but she pulled through."

"Really? I really didn't think of her as the type to be scared, I find that pretty cute ." Tyrant said with a smile, causing the mentioned Outsider to feel a little nervous. She did her best to keep a straight face, but a faint blush began to form on her cheeks.

She glanced over at Tyrant, looking into the mostly blue left eye that looked exactly like her own with a ring of violet present around the outer edge of the iris.

**Forest**

Farside Bunny frowned as she reached the edge of the forest. She recalled the so called wager that she agreed upon.

She was to confront an Outsider named XNFE, or Nafe and to coax her into betraying her comrades. Votum said that it would be easy to succeed, but she had one more part of the wager. To also convince her to work alongside Black Fang Tyrant and her enemy from her world, Stella.

When she asked about the appearances of each person, she was given detailed descriptions for Nafe and Black Fang Tyrant, but the ebony man refused to describe Stella, saying that she'd recognize her immediately.

The Arcana looked on at the scenery that the forest gave way too.

"This isn't going to be easy…" she muttered as she stared at the frozen Tundra that stood before her.

The girl fell silent upon seeing a floating machine that was brilliant pink in coloration, It was molded in a hexagon shaped like a triangle with two protrusions coming up from its top, having it resemble a rabbit's head. Farside Bunny grinned as she recalled Votum saying that the machine was Nafe's Armament of preference. If one of them were in the area, the Apostle was sure to be close by.

"Must be my lucky day after all." she said.

* * *

Final Thoughts: Other Edition

Blazorna: Words cannot describe how much I love Black Rock Shooter: The Game… despite the graphics being slightly dated and a pretty straight forward battle system, it has a great storyline that is surprisingly darker than I anticipated, and I'm only up to the fourth stage. I am also grateful that the original Japanese dialogue remained intact during localization. And damn it… I actually find Stella to be very cute with her personality!

Now that I got my hands on the game, I can be more accurate with Stella's personality. If I recall correctly, I had Stella be a bit more expressionless in this story than she really is in the game. Hopefully, this chapter managed to explain that in an convincing way. Also, I will begin to have her act more like she does in the game too, but I'll try to make it a gradual change.

I also am becoming a bit of a fan of Nafe. She's cute, in both voice, personality and looks, but perhaps the rogue aspect of her is what draws me to her the most. Hell… I can actually imagine her being with Black Fang Tyrant if I had him as an antagonist from the start.

I still don't fully understand what Neblade relates to exactly… but I feel that I'll find out soon enough.

There isn't much more I can think of, so I'm stopping right here. Don't forget to leave a review if you can, and hope to see you all next chapter.

Now... back to the game for me!


End file.
